The wandering vault dweller
by Guestfiber660
Summary: Daniel was a great kid, until one day his dad leaves Vault 101, he is forced to adapt to the wasteland. (This series will extend into fallout new Vegas)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own the Fhe Fallout series, the only thing I own is the OC, and the choices I made. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Daniel was a talented boy, when he was one year old he could walk like a toddler, his father James raised him in Vault 101 all by himself, Daniel never knew his mother, only from stories his father told him, and photos in old scrap books, today was a special day for him though, today was his tenth birthday, so James tried to wake his son up early, but Daniel had already woke up, and was reading a Vault-Tec security manual, he ever so wanted to be a security guard for the vault ever since he found out he had a natural talent in hand to hand combat "son, I have a surprise for you, come along now" James said, Daniel placed a book mark on the page he was reading, and closed the book "I will be right behind you" Daniel said, he placed the book on his night stand before James lead Daniel out of their vault quarters, James covered his sons eyes "now keep your eyes shut, and no peaking" James said. James removed his hands over his sons eyes, the room was dark, then the lights instantly turned on almost blinding him "SURPRISE" everyone cheered, "happy birthday my boy, I can't believe you are already 10 years old" James said, the overseer approached Daniel "congratulations young man, I don't have to tell you how important this day is to you" the Overseer asked, "no you don't sir, I have waiting for this day for a while now sir" Daniel said, "all ways the polite one, anyways here is your first Pip-boy 3000, your first responsibilities start tomorrow" the Overseer said, "thank you sir" Daniel said, he saluted the Overseer, and placed the Pip-boy on his left wrist, Daniels best friend Amata walked up to him "happy birthday, we really surprised you, didn't we? Ha ha. Your dad was afraid you were onto us. But I told him not to worry. You're so easy to fool" Amata said, Daniel laughed with Amata "You did all of this yourself" Daniel asked, "well yeah of course, do you like it" Amata asked, "of course I love it, you're my best friend, thanks for doing this for me" Daniel said, Amata blushed at her friends comment "you're welcome, by the way, guess what your present is" Amata said, Daniel pondered for a moment "I give up" Daniel said, "Ha I knew I'd surprise you. Who's your favorite Barbarian? That's right, Grognak! Issue 14, and with no missing pages!" Amata said, she handed the comic to Daniel, he couldn't believe it "how did you get this" Daniel asked, "I found it in a box of my father's old things, who knew that he used to read comics, I guess everyone is ten once" Amata said. Daniel sat at a table that old lady Palmer and the Overseer were sitting at "I hope you appreciate the effort that my daughter has put into this, she seems too really like you" the Overseer said, "of course sir. Your daughter is my best friend, whats not to like about her" Daniel said, "glad to hear it" the Overseer said, Daniel returned to his glass of Nuka Cola, then turned to Mrs. Palmer "having a good time Mrs. Palmer" Daniel asked, "I am having lovely time thanks for asking, my goodness I almost forgot, here is your present" Mrs. Palmer said, "Mrs. Palmer, you didn't need to get me anything, you just being here is better than any gift" Daniel said, "fiddlesticks, what ten year old doesn't like presents, I was ten once ya know, the vault was practically crowded back then. listen to me ramble, and you sitting there politely listening" Mrs. Palmer said, "it's no trouble ma'am, I love stories you know that" Daniel said, Old Lady Palmer chuckled a little "well anyways here you go, a sweet roll I just baked, all for you, no sharing required today" Mrs. Palmer said, "thanks ma'am" Daniel said, "attention everyone, it's time to cut the cake" Andy said, Andy was the vault resident Mr. Gusty servant bot, though he wasn't good at much but pest control, his chainsaw began to spin "no Andy wait" Amata said, but it was too late, the sheer power of the chainsaw had destroyed the cake "I'm terribly sorry" Andy said, Daniel walked behind the counter, and pulled out a small butter knife, he then cut his birthday sweet roll into equal shares for his party guests, Butch was the first to get a slice "thanks nose bleed, I will remember this the next time I see your face in the halls" Butch said, the guests each had a slice of the sweet roll, so Daniel just sat next to Stanley at the counter "how's the Pip-boy sport" Stanley asked, "fits like a glove, has little to no weight to it, in short I like it, did you fix it yourself" Daniel asked, "why yes, I'm glad you like it, oh and happy birthday" Stanley said. Jonas called over the intercom, James then told Daniel to meet him down in the reactor level, on his way he ran into Beatrice "happy birthday Daniel, my word how fast you've grown, seemes like only yesterday i was helping your father change your diapers" Beatrice said, "good morning Beatrice, go right on in, the party is still going on, hopefully Butch saved you a slice of sweet roll" Daniel said, "oh before I go, I wrote you a birthday poem for you, now I bet you have some where to be, so I will be going" Beatrice said, Daniel placed the poem in his pocket, and continued to the reactor level, Jonas stood next to a sealed door "what are you doing down here young man, i thought kids weren't allowed on the reactor level" Jonas said, "I am not a kid as of today Jonas" Daniel said, he presented Jonas his pip-boy "you sure are, pip-boy, and everything, anyways your father should be along soon" Jonas said, James came in a few seconds after Jonas said his name "you are probably wondering why i brought you down here, well the overseer thinks you are ready to handle vault responsibilities, so you're old enough to handle a gun" James said, he handed Daniel a pre-war BB gun, and some BB's "this is cool, thanks dad" Daniel said, "don't just thank me, Jonas also helped as well, you will not believe how hard it is to find a spring that small" James said, Jonas opened the sealed door, there were targets set up in the back "wow, a firing range as well" Daniel said, "that's right, now you can come down here whenever you like, and practice, try shooting those targets" James said, Daniel looked down the sights of the BB gun, and fired 3 rounds, each hit the bulls eye "look out a radroach, try seeing if you can take care of it" James said, Daniel aimed for the thorax, with four cracks of his BB gun, the radroach was no more "great job my boy, Jonas take a picture of me, and the big game hunter" James said, Daniel stood next to his father, they smiled for the camera, Jonas then snapped a picture.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel was 16, it was the day of the GOAT, a test that every member of the vault must take at the age of 16, Daniel wasn't worried at all, he sat in his fathers office in the clinic "dad can I ask you something before I take the GOAT" Daniel asked, "sure, fire away" James said, "what was mom like" Daniel asked, "well you seen what she looks like those old albums on the shelf, but your mother was passionate, determined, the most beautiful woman I ever met. When she found out she was carrying you, I never seen her so happy, I just wish she was here to see you" James said, "I have to go now Dad, I will see you after class" Daniel said, he rushed out of his dad's office "good luck" James yelled, as Daniel was almost to the classroom, he saw Butch harassing his friend Amata, Daniel stepped up to Butch "hey leave her alone" Daniel said, "well if it isn't little nosebleed, why don't you stay out of this kid" Butch said, "walk away Butch, today is the day of the GOAT, you don't want karma to bite you on the arse" Daniel said, "well, fine, come on tunnel snakes" Butch said, they walked into the class room "thanks for getting rid of those guys, assholes" Amata said, "lets not worry about them, lets get this GOAT out of the way, and take our jobs no matter what they are" Daniel said, the two of them walked into the classroom "good luck" Daniel said to Amata, he then took his seat in the front desk of the classroom "alright people settle down, lets begin the test" Mr. Brotch said, Daniel picked up his pencil, and began the test. Daniel turned in his test first, Mr. Brotch looked over his student's test "well, well, well, guess like it's vault loyalty inspector for you, I thought that job had phased out after a while" Mr. Brotch said, Daniel walked out of the classroom, and looked at his test, he couldn't believe it, he was just one step closer to being a vault security officer "hey Daniel" Amata said, Daniel wasn't paying attention, and ended up falling on his back, Amata laid on top of him, Daniel felt his cheeks heat up, he couldn't believe that his childhood sweetheart was right on top of him, she was only a few inches away, but he resisted the urge to kiss her, they both got their acts together, and got off the floor "sorry" Amata apologized, "no it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention" Daniel said, he could see that Amata was starting to blush underneath her dark locks "so what job did you get" Daniel asked, "supervisory track" Amata said, "that's great, just what you always dreamed of" Daniel said, "what about you" Amata asked, "waste management" Daniel lied, "oh, I'm sorry" Amata said, "ha gotcha, I got vault loyalty inspector" Daniel said, "OH MY GOD YOU FAT LIAR. THAT'S AWESOME" Amata cheered, she jumped on Daniel, and wrapped her arms around his neck, Daniel picked her up, and spun around "lets celebrate, first round of Nuka Cola is on the last one to the cafeteria" Amata said, "you're on" Daniel accepted, they ran down the hall way like children. The 19 year old Daniel slept in his quarters, when he was shaken awake by Amata "come on, you have to wake up" Amata said, "huh, what's going on" Daniel asked, "your dad, he escaped the vault, my father is furious, he, he killed Jonas" Amata said frantically, "easy, easy, just calm down, how did my father escape, the vault door is sealed tighter than the reactor" Daniel asked "he managed to open it some how, now my father, and your co-workers are searching for you, there is only one thing you can do, you have to follow your father, here, I stole my dads old pistol" Amata said, Daniel placed the gun back in Amata's hands "hold onto it, you are going to need it, plus I have my own fire arm" Daniel said, "alright, I will meet you at my fathers office" Amata said, Daniel packed his things into a duffel bag, and checked the clip on his 10 MM pistol, he holstered the weapon, and pulled out his baseball bat, he wasn't going to kill his friends, and co-workers that he served with for 3 years, he then left his quarters, and ran down the hall, Butch stopped him in the hallway "you've got to help me, my mom, she's trapped in there with the radroaches" Butch said, "stay here, I will take care of it" Daniel said, he entered the bedroom, and aimed at each radroach, his training as a security guard made his aim more accurate, each shot was a direct hit, Butch ran in after the roaches were dead "thank you man, thank you so much, here, I want you to have my tunnel snakes jacket" Butch said, "thanks Butch, I have to go now" Daniel said, he ran out of the room, and to the clinic, he saw Gomez, and Andy fighting off radroaches, Daniel loaned a hand, and took out most of the radroaches "thanks for the help, the overseer is looking for you ya know, I would probably be expected to turn you in but I wont turn in a fellow officer" Gomez said, "thanks Gomez, I always trust you, I have to check my dads office, I know he wouldn't just leave without a clue on where he was going" Daniel said, "take your time" Gomez said. After rummaging through the office, Daniel took along a vault-tec bobble head, 3000 bottle caps, a note from his dad, and his mothers favorite bible verse, he ran into the Atrium, and up the stairs, he heard the overseer, and Amata, he could tell it was an interrogation, Daniel opened the door, and crept inside the room, he then knocked out the officer holding a baton, and held a gun to the overseer's head "Daniel no" Amata screamed, "Amata, you know I would not pull the trigger while my gun is pointed at the overseer" Daniel said, "what do you want" the overseer asked, Daniel holstered his gun "I want the codes to your office terminal, and the vault airlock, give me those, and I will leave" Daniel said, "I knew you were no good, I knew I never should have made you an officer, once you kill me, you're probably going to kill Amata" the overseer said, Daniel slammed the old man against the wall, earning a startled gasp from Amata "I would never kill my superior, and I would never let any harm come to Amata, I love her too much to let some one harm her" Daniel hissed, "very well, here are the codes" the overseer said, he handed Daniel the codes, Daniel let the overseer go, and walked out, Amata followed behind him, he unlocked the secret passage that was underneath the overseer's desk, and locked it behind them, once they were in the main airlock chamber, Daniel entered the code to access the vault door, the giant steel door slid open with a loud screech of its rusted gears "wow" Amata said, as Daniel was about to set foot outside the vault, Amata tugged at his sleeve "Daniel, back there with my father, the things you said, where you telling the truth, do you really love me" Amata asked, Daniel held Amata's arms, and looked deep into her eyes "yes, I have always loved you, but I feared if we ever had an intimate relationship, your father would have me thrown into the reactor without a haz-mat suit" Daniel said, "they say it to me now" Amata said, Daniel placed his hand on Amata's cheek "Amata Almondover, I love you completely with all my heart, and soul" Daniel said, their faces inched closer, the two kissed for the very first time "get this door opened now" the overseer yelled, Daniel broke the kiss, in a matter of seconds the door to the inside of the vault opened, the overseer, and a bunch of officers came in, Daniel ran out of the airlock, he looked back at his home, he could see two security guards trying to restrain Amata, her father then sealed the airlock just as the guards lost their grip on her, but it was too late, the giant metal door of vault 101 sealed tightly shut, Daniel approached the door, he could hear muffled bangs through the thick metal, Daniel was in range to call Amata with his pip-boy "Amata" Daniel said, "Daniel (sob)" Amata cried, "shh, don't cry Amata, you know I hate it when you cry" Daniel said, Amata wiped away her tears "you have to stay strong, the vault is going to need a lot of mending, but always remember I love you" Daniel said, "Daniel please don't leave, open the damned door" Amata yelled, "goodbye Amata" Daniel said, he walked to the wooden door, he could barely hear Amata's voice through the static as he began to get out of range, he stepped out of the tunnel, and into the capital wasteland, dust devils blew by, Daniel could see a settlement not too far away, he took his first steps in the wasteland towards Megaton, taking one last look back the entrance to Vault 101, he began his journey to find his father, where ever he was.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes of walking across the sun baked landscape of the waste land, Daniel saw the large metal walls of Megaton, before he walked up to the gate of the settlement, Daniel followed some human foot prints that lead around the rim of Megaton, the tracks ended at a hollowed out rock marked by 3 twigs embedded in the ground, inside Daniel found a sniper rifle, some chems, a couple of rounds for the rifle, and a pre-war stealth boy "these might come in handy, there isn't much ammo, best conserve what ever ammo is left" Daniel thought. Daniel entered Megaton, a African-American man with a bushy beard walked up to Daniel "welcome stranger, I'm Sheriff Lucas Simms, what brings you to the town" Lucas asked, "pleasure to meet you sir, name's Daniel, I'm just passing through looking for my father" Daniel said, Lucas scratched his beard for a moment "nope, I can't recall anybody else coming through here wearing a vault jumpsuit with a big 101 on his back" Lucas said, "well thanks any way, by the way, I have a question to ask, if you would indulge me" Daniel asked, "well sure, what do you want to know" Lucas answered, "the bomb in the middle of town, have you ever let anyone try to disarm it" Daniel asked, "not exactly, we don't let anybody try to tinker with it" Lucas said, "I could disarm it for you" Daniel offered, "if you do manage to disarm it that would be a great thing for the rest of the townsfolk, I will also pay you for the service" Lucas said, "no payment is necessary, you shouldn't pay me if I accidentally blow this place sky high" Daniel said, with that Daniel walked to the center of town, and got to work on the bomb, it was a good thing that Jonas taught Daniel about nuclear bombs, and how to disarm them, Daniel pulled off a panel from the bomb, and reached into the bomb, he gently disconnected the core from the bomb, and pulled it out, he then made sure that the ignition was disabled to prevent people from placing the bombs core back in, and arming it. Daniel gave the core to the children of Atom, their priest was so ecstatic about having the heart of the very thing he worshiped in the church's possession, Daniel reported the good news to Lucas "well the job's done, that bomb is as dead as a door nail, just an empty shell" Daniel said, "great job friend, here's the deed, and key to your new house" Lucas said, the scruffy sheriff handed Daniel a roll of paper, and a key "seeing as you did this town a great service, we have decided to allow you to become a member of our community, have a nice day friend" Lucas said, Daniel tucked the key into his pocket along with the deed, his next stop was the local trader at crater side supply, he checked his pip-boy's local map, he walked up the ramp from the entrance, and was right next to the shop, he walked inside, and was greeted by a jumpy red haired woman "hello there stranger, welcome to my shop" she said, "hello, my name is Daniel, what's yours" Daniel asked, "my name's Moria Brown" the woman said, "anyways, what would happen to have for what I have" Daniel asked, Moria walked behind the counter, Daniel placed his duffel bag on top of the metal counter, and pulled out a bunch of things he took from the vault, he got some things to modify his jumpsuit, and a shotgun with shells "pleasure doing business with you" Moria said, Daniel left the store, and walked to his home, he slid the key into the lock, and turned it counter clock-wise, once he entered his new home, he locked the door behind him, then a Mister Gutsy floated over to him "good evening sir, is there anything I can do for you" the robot asked, "nothing, I am okay" Daniel said, then it floated off, there was a little stand in the living room, the slots on the top were a perfect fit for the bobble head that his father had, Daniel reached into his bag, and pulled out the bobble head, he then placed it on the stand, then walked upstairs. Daniel laid on his back in his bed, he took off his pip-boy, and tuned it to galaxy news radio before placing it on his desk, his eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep, while he was dreaming, he saw a scene of a broken ship sitting in a dock in the DC ruins, Daniel bolted straight up in his bed, beads of sweat trickled down his face, he checked the time on his pip-boy, it was 6:00 AM, he got out of his bed, and dressed himself, after packing his duffel bag Daniel left his home, locked the door, then left the town. Following the broken road, Daniel came across a motorcycle that was in partially good condition, he then got an idea, thrusting his hands into his bag, Daniel searched for parts, and tools that he knew could fix the bike, after 30 minutes he finished the repairs, zipping up his bag, Daniel mounted the fixed bike, and activated the engines, the bikes engines purred like a cat "now lets see how this baby can handle" Daniel said, he pressed his foot on the pedal, and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Half a mile down the broken highway, Daniel saw some smoke further up the road, he took out his sniper rifle, and turned the scope to night vision mode, he spotted some raiders huddled around a fire, Daniel slid a fresh clip into the rifle, leaned into the gun, and pulled the trigger, then again, and again, three bodies fell to the ground with a thud, seeing no more threats on the road, Daniel climbed back onto his bike, then revved the engines, but the next thing he realized was that he didn't know where to go, plus he was hungry, so he drove down to the raider camp to scavenge whatever was down in the camp. Daniel had scavenged a good amount of scrap, some chems, food, and water, but there was no map he could use to find his way around the waste land, he heard clanking outside the rest stop the raiders were using as a camp, Daniel ran outside to see what was going on, he saw some people in gray suits of armor with energy weapons, and a robot "hey, step away from the bike" Daniel said, "who are you, how did you come in possession of this pre-war vehicle" the brotherhood of steel paladin asked, "my name is Daniel, I fixed that bike myself" he said, "wait, your name is Daniel, you wouldn't happen to be the son of James" the paladin asked, "if you mean my father James then yes" Daniel said, the paladin removed her helmet "it is you, my God you have grown so much" the paladin said, Daniel raised his combat shotgun at the woman's face "how do you know my name, and my fathers name" Daniel said, "you wouldn't remember me, you were just a baby when we last met, I helped you, and your father get to vault 101, any ways, my name is star paladin Cross, what brings you out here Daniel" Cross asked, "I am looking for dad, I had a strange dream last night pointing me in the direction of a wrecked ship, you wouldn't happen to know the way would you" Daniel asked, "you are referring to Rivet city, I have some bad news for you, you are heading in the wrong direction, Rivet city is the other way, I will add a way point to your pip-boy" Cross said, Daniel's pip-boy pinged, he looked at the map on his little wrist computer, it showed a destination marker to where he wanted to go "thanks, I guess I should be going now" Daniel said, "wait before you go, here, this should help you" Cross said, she gave Daniel a laser rifle, and some microfussion cells "no way, I have only seen these models in the vault data base" Daniel said, "you know what this is" Cross asked, "this is a mark 5 laser rifle with a scope attachment, plus secondary barrel for grenades, and flares" Daniel said, "you sure know your weapons" Cross said, "thanks again cross, I have got to go now" Daniel said, he got on his bike, and followed the map marker. The bright sun rose over the sandy hills of the wasteland, Daniel had his goggles over his eyes to keep the sand out of his eyes, then out of the corner of his eye, a slime ball flew out of no where, Daniel shifted his weight causing the bike to slide at an angle, a Centaur, and a super mutant came up the road, Daniel made a split second decision, and used the stealth boy he found, "huh, no one here, oh well, head back to camp we must" the super mutant said, the two mutants turned around, and walked back down the road, Daniel then thought of something, he remembered some one back in Megaton telling him that super mutants capture people, and have lots of supplies, so all he had to do was find a way to distract the mutants, then sneak into the camp without dieing, easier said then done, but there was another option, he could just go in guns blazing, he had the equipment necessary to

do so, all that was needed was the execution of his plan, Daniel followed the mutants to their camp, it wasn't much, but it was crawling with super mutants, the stealth boy had worn off, now Daniel could be seen as plain as day, a super mutant spotted Daniel, and sounded the alarm, then the entire camp began to charge up the hill, Daniel pulled out two 10 MM pistols, and fired at the green giants, 2 rounds blew two mutant heads off, 3 rounds landed in 3 mutant's chest, 1 round shot a mini-gun out of the last mutant's hand, Daniel had ran out of bullets in his pistols, the last super mutant pulled out a nail board, and ran at Daniel, the mutant was about to bring the nail board over Daniel's head, but Daniel pulled out his gift from Cross, and pressed it against the super mutant's gut "check mate buddy" Daniel said, he pulled the trigger, and a single laser emitted from the rifle, the lethal beam of light didn't pass through the mutant, it left only a burn mark on its back, the dead super mutant rolled down the hill, Daniel searched through the camp, he found some medical supplies, and ammo "hello, is anyone out there" someone called out, Daniel entered a tent, there was a captive bound by the arms, she looked up at Daniel "easy, the mutants are gone, I'm gonna get you out of here" Daniel said, he took out his knife, and began to cut the captive's bindings "what's your name" Daniel asked, " my name is Kaitlin, I was taken from Canterbury" the captive said, "alright Kaitlin, lucky for you I have a bike that can get you back home by sun down" Daniel said, "thank you" Kaitlin said. Few hours later, Daniel pulled up into the town of Canterbury, Kaitlin got off the bike, and thanked Daniel once more before running off, Daniel decided to take the time to off load some junk at the local trade post, he walked into the ruins of a diner, a Caucasian man stood behind the table "what can I get for ya stranger" the bartender asked, "shot of whiskey" Daniel said, he placed the caps on the counter, then the bartender gave Daniel a shot glass of whiskey, then there was shouting going on outside, Daniel gulped down the drink, and stepped outside, he saw two people standing on opposite sides of the street, one looked like a robot, while the other looked like an ant, they both exchanged words, and fought, Daniel observed them, after the one called the AntAgonizer lost her ants to the one called the Mechanists robots, she ran away, Daniel saw that the two battling was causing a lot of harm then good, so he followed after the AntAgonizer.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel crept through the caverns of the AntAgonizer's lair, making sure not to disturb the nest of irradiated ants, he entered what looked like to be the main chamber of the hive "halt, who dares enter the queens chambers" the AntAgonizer said, Daniel held up his hands, he pulled out his side arm, and dropped it on the ground "I see you come with peaceful intentions, very well, speak" the AntAgonizer demanded, "I am Daniel, I am here to speak for the fine people of Canterbury, your battles with the Mechanist has taken its toll on the town. You will follow me to the Mechanist's lab, and resolve this issue like grown ups, no weapons, no armies of insects, and robots" Daniel said, "ha, and who do you think you are human" the AntAgonizer mocked, Daniel lowered his hands, and picked up his gun, the AntAgonizer reached for her weapon, Daniel then spun his gun on one finger, and deposited it in his holster "because I don't always depend on my aim, now tell me what happened between you, and the Mechanist that started this feud" Daniel said, he sat on a boulder, and listened "it all started when I came into town, I was experimenting out in the wastes with fire ant pheromones, my goal was to figure out a way to tame the fire ants, and have them guard settlements" the AntAgonizer said, Daniel leaned forward, and asked "then you inhaled the pheromones by accident, the ants then saw you as a real queen didn't they", "yes, they followed me every where, they became very protective of me, when that nice protectron greeted me at the city limits, the ants just went berserk" the AntAgonizer said, Daniel placed his hand on the AntAgonizer's shoulder "then the people of Canterbury treated you as a villain, is that why you became the AntAgonizer" Daniel asked, the AntAgonizer nodded, and walked over to a display case, she pulled out pile of scrap, and wires "I still keep the remains of the protectron as a reminder" the AntAgonizer said, Daniel examined the remains "this is an easy fix, but you are going to have to help, he's going to need some modifications to replace the scorched plating" Daniel said. The Mechanist worked in his forge on a damaged security drone when the elevator pinged, and the door opened, Daniel, and the AntAgonizer stepped out of the elevator, the Mechanist pulled out his weapon, and aimed at his enemy, Daniel stood in front of the Mechanist's line of sight "step aside citizen, I don't want to hurt you" the Mechanist said, Daniel stepped closer to the Mechanist to the point where his weapon was pressed against Daniel's chest "well you 'enemy' wants to say something to you" Daniel said, Daniel took the Mechanist's gun, and placed it on the table on the opposite side of the room, the AntAgonizer then wrapped her arms around the Mechanist's neck "I'm sorry, I am sorry for destroying you favorite robot" the AntAgonizer said, the Mechanist made the AntAgonizer let go of him "before you say anything, I have brought some thing that will make you happy" the AntAgonizer said, the modified protectron waddled out of the elevator, hardened ant exoskeletons were attached to the body of the robot, and a flame thrower was added to the left arm "you fixed him, not only did you fix him, you made him even better" the Mechanist said, "ahem, I think you two should probably go fix up the town now" Daniel said, he handed them some tools, they all got on the elevator, and went down to the ground floor. Daniel collected some microfussion cells, and spare ammo from the trader, he walked out of the shop, the street was filled with ants, and robots fixing up damaged parts of town, some fire ant workers were carrying sheets of metal up the side of a building, a Mister Gutsy then levitated up to where the fire ants were holding the piece of metal in place, and nailed the sheet of metal into place, when Daniel got back to his bike, he saw ghouls placing their hands on it, and muttering about the sales price for it "hey get going you guys, she's not for sale" Daniel said, the ghouls grunted, and walked off, uncle Roe came up to Daniel "we still can't thank you enough stranger, what you did for our town will be forever remembered" uncle Roe said, "it was nothing, now I best be going, I have a long road ahead of me" Daniel said, he kicked the stand into the upright position, and drove down the beaten road out of the city. 30 minutes into the travel, and there was still no sight of the coast, so Daniel pulled over to the side of the road, he checked his pip-boy's map, he then saw that he had it set to scrap detector "flippin buttons, always getting pressed" Daniel growled, he looked up from his pip-boy, and saw a large scrap yard "oh well, maybe there's something in there" Daniel said, he hid his bike under a camouflaged tarp that made it look like another random boulder, he then slid down the hill side, and jumped on top of a car, Daniel surveyed the area, then jumped off the car, as he began to search through a crate when a raider ambushed Daniel, the raider had Daniel pinned to the ground, he tried to stab Daniel with a combat knife, a dog then pounced onto the raider, driving its teeth into the raiders flesh, the dog was growling, and snarling as it bit down on the raiders right arm, the raider kicked the dog off of him, but as he tried to run away, Daniel quickly took out his laser rifle, and shot the raider in the back, Daniel saw the dog lying on its side, it had a gash on its leg, Daniel tried to get closer to the dog, but it snarled at him "easy, I'm not going to hurt you, let me take a look at your leg" Daniel said, the dog relaxed a little, allowing Daniel to check out the dog's leg, he wrapped up the wound, and gave the dog a stimpack "now lets see what your name is" Daniel said, he checked the dogs collar, it said that the dogs name was Dogmeat "well Dogmeat, you're going to be fine" Daniel said, he got up to leave, but Dogmeat whimpered, he tried to follow Daniel, but his wounded leg made it hard, Daniel spotted a side cart, then he got an idea. Daniel finished tightening the last bolt on the side car to his motor cycle "well that will do it" Daniel said, he lifted Dogmeat into the side cart, "woof" Dogmeat barked, Daniel patted his new pets head, Daniel made sure to switch his pip-boy out of scrap scanner, and to map, he turned the bike around towards the direction of Rivet city.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months, it had been two long months since Daniel left the vault, in that time he made a name for himself, many people called him the lone wanderer, but in that time he managed to find his father, and as soon as father, and son were reunited, they had began work on project purity with Doctor Li, and her team, Daniel was in a pipe, James asked him to open the flood pipes to allow water to enter the rotunda, then an Enclave verti-bird landed outside, the way back was locked, so Daniel took the long way back into project purity, he had to fight his way through some Enclave soldiers, once he got into the rotunda, the airlock door sealed itself, Daniel watched as an Enclave officer tried to force his father to surrender his life's work, James stepped towards the console, and pressed the radiation venting control, radiation immediately flooded the console room, James limped over to the glass window "run" James said, "dad" Daniel yelled, he banged his fists against the glass like a child, a single tear slid down his cheek "we need to leave" Doctor Li said, Daniel got off the floor, and left the Rotunda, the rest of the team descended into the sewers "stay behind me, I will take point" Daniel said, Daniel ran on ahead, a Enclave soldier tried to blind side Daniel, but Daniel grabbed the soldier by the throat, broke his neck, Daniel tossed the lifeless corps aside. Daniel, and the team of scientist's were pinned down in a corridor, Daniel was trying to contain his pain, and anger, but he couldn't hold it in no longer, he stepped out into the room where the Enclave had them pinned, Daniel stomped his foot on the ground, and pillars of stone rose from the ground, and destroying the platforms where some Enclave troopers were on "holy shit, fire, fire" an Enclave soldier yelled, "MUTANT" another soldier screamed, the pillars sunk into the ground, smoke billowed from Daniel's mouth, a red light shined inside Daniel's mouth "RAAAAAAAAAAAH" Daniel roared, flames flew from his mouth, every soldier became scorched piles of ash, Daniel then made the room collapse, but the door was still jammed, Daniel merely punched the door, causing a dent to form in the 3 inch thick metal door, Daniel sucked in a big gulp of air, when he exhaled, a strong gust of wind blew the door down, on the other side of the door, there was at least a dozen Enclave soldiers, each had energy weapons aimed a them, there was a pipe that was leaking water, Daniel moved in one fluid motion, the water moved to Daniel, then with a quick left chop, the water had become as sharp as a blade, and sliced the Enclave soldiers in half, Daniel's vision blurred, his mouth became very dry, his head felt heavy "Daniel, are you okay" Doctor Li asked, Daniel fell to his knees, and collapsed on the ground. There were multiple beeps, they became very annoying, amongst the beeps Daniel could hear his fathers voice, just talking, the laughs of Amata, the barking of Dogmeat, his face felt wet, Daniel opened his eyes, he was in some kind of medical wing, his pet Dogmeat was standing over him, slobber dripped from the dogs tongue "hey there Dogmeat" Daniel said, Dogmeat then started to lick Daniel's face "okay enough, down boy" Daniel said, Dogmeat hopped off of Daniel, when Daniel tried to sit up there was a throbbing in his head, Dogmeat padded over to Daniel with his favorite tennis ball in his mouth "you wanna play boy, huh, do ya" Daniel said, Dogmeat barked, and spun around "alright, fetch" Daniel said, he tossed the ball, and Dogmeat ran after it, Doctor Li came around the corner holding a clipboard "oh good, you're awake" Doctor Li said, "what happened, where am I, dad, my father, is he" Daniel said, "calm down, you passed out from exhaustion in the sewers, you're at the Citadel now, home to the brotherhood of steel" Doctor Li said, she helped Daniel off the bed, Dogmeat ran back into the medical wing, his tennis ball clenched in his mouth, Daniel walked out of the medical wing, a brotherhood of steel initiate ran up to Daniel "hey 101, elder Lyons has requested to see you the council chambers, follow me" the initiate said, Daniel followed the initiate down the hallway, and into a large room with a circular table in the center, there was an old man sitting in a large chair at the back of the room, Daniel took a seat next to the old man "greetings son of James, I am elder Lyons" the elderly man said, Daniel shook the elders hand "it's good to meet you sir" Daniel said, "like wise, now I hope you had a good nights rest, because even though we just met, and from what I hear from three dog on his radio station, half of the wasteland considers a saint, a shining beacon in the storm" elder Lyons said, "lets cut the act sir, I know when people are trying to butter me up, whats the job you want done" Daniel said, "right, I forgot that you have your fathers intelligence. Anyways, I want you, and the Lyon pride to go to the GNR garrison, we've lost contact with the team, all they have is three dog's microphone, and broadcast line" Elder Lyons said, "I see,we can't have the Enclave figure out that your brothers in power armor are stuck. Alright, what equipment will I be given before I leave with the pride" Daniel asked, "Paladin Gunny will give you the weapons required for this mission, he will be waiting for you at the quarter masters station near the labs. I told my daughter that you will be leading, seeing as you know your way around the wastes" elder Lyons said, Daniel got up, and left the room, down at the quarter master station, Daniel loaded up on spare microfussion cells, grenades, and made sure his lucky duffel bag wasn't looted, Paladin Gunny taught Daniel how to use power armor before Daniel joined the Lyon pride at the front gate, Dogmeat rubbed his nose against his master's leg "sorry boy, you are going to have to stay here" Daniel said, he scratched his pooch behind the ear, and left him with a star paladin Cross "hey 101, my name is Sarah Lyons, seeing as my father is making me relinquish command to you, and that you are coming with us, we decided to give you a set of power armor" Sarah said, a knight brought a set of power armor over to Daniel, but he refused to take it "I am not taking your place commander, and I most certainly not wearing power armor, I am just here to guide your team" Daniel said, he took the keys to his bike out of his pocket, and tossed it to the knight "try not to damage my ride" Daniel said, Daniel checked his pip-boy to where they were going, and took point.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel lead the Lyon pride to the raider camp known as Friendship Heights, and down the metro where that the camp was on top of, the entire metro was pitch dark, Daniel took the pieces of his shishkebab out of his bag, and pieced them together in a matter of seconds "anyone got some spare fuel" Daniel asked, Sarah tossed a canister fuel to Daniel, Daniel uncapped the tank for his weapon, and pour the contents of the canister of fuel into the tank, Daniel slung the full tank of fuel over his shoulder, and ignited the blade "let there be light" Daniel said, there was a screech in the dark, 10 dozen feral ghouls came out of the shadows, Daniel gripped the hilt of his sword, the pride raised their energy weapons at the ghouls, before they could fire off one bolt of energy, Daniel had leaped at the ghouls, one by one, then two by two, each ghoul that tried to rush Daniel were killed, then the ghouls stopped, they all crawled away, some of them were growling or clicking as if they were chanting, then loud stomping came down the tunnel, a super mutant master appeared from the tunnel, it roared at Daniel before it ran towards him, it raised its sledge hammer over its head, the pride opened fire on the mutant, it then went into a fit of rage, and began to thrash around, it went after commander Lyons, the mutant picked her up by the throat, laughing at how his prey struggled to break free, Daniel sliced the mutants arms clean off, then jabbed his sword into the mutants skull, Daniel extended his hand towards Sarah "need help ma'am" Daniel asked, Sarah accepted the help that Daniel offered, and gladly grabbed his hand, Daniel pulled Sarah off the ground "the exit should be up that way, we should get moving" Daniel said. Back above ground, the team encountered a large amount of super mutants, Daniel chose to take the high ground, taking out any mutants that tried to attack from above, while he tried to keep up with the rest of the pride a mutant had blind sided Daniel, they were teetering on the edge of the roof top, they both lost their balance, and fell, Daniel spun around to put himself on top of the mutant "brace for impact asshole" Daniel said, (CRASH) they landed in a pile of scrap, Daniel hauled himself out of pile "wild ride" Daniel said, "show off" Sarah commented, a super mutant behemoth smashed through a truck "get to cover" Sarah yelled, everyone ran into the ruins, but Daniel stood his ground "101 get your ass out of there" Sarah ordered, just as the behemoth was about to strike Daniel, Daniel launched into the air, and started to hover in midair, the behemoth tried to catch Daniel, finally the behemoth trapped Daniel in his hands, but Daniel burned the mutants hands, allowing him to escape, Daniel slammed his fist into the ground, and a giant stone spike came out of the ground, the behemoth charged again, Daniel kicked the ground sending the behemoth into the sky, Daniel climbed onto the spike, and slammed his fist into its side, the spike was sent flying into the sky, it passed the behemoth, Daniel climbed to the face of the cone shaped spike, Daniel did a hand stand, and fire erupted from his feet, causing the spike to speed towards the ground, the behemoth became impaled by the spike, his lifeless corpse was kept pinned against the ground, Daniel climbed down from the spike, and checked the corpse, he took holo-tags he found on the dead behemoth, and rejoined the rest of the pride "here, some tags I found on the monster, my work here is done, so see ya" Daniel said, he walked away. Daniel picked up a emergency call from some people called the outcasts, Daniel found an abandoned verti-bird in a near by scrap yard, the key was still in its ignition, Daniel flew it to the origin of the signal, when he arrived, he saw people in power armor fighting off a horde of super mutants, the guns on the aircraft still worked luckily, Daniel aimed the chain gun, and let loose hell on the super mutants, Daniel patched his pip-boy into the verti-bird's megaphone "the Calvary's here" Daniel said, the people in power armor retreated into the ruins, after Daniel took care of the mutants, he found a place to land his verti-bird, a guy carrying a Gatling laser approached Daniel "who are you, state your business " the man asked, "the lone wanderer, at your service, I came here responding to your distress call" Daniel said, "and how in hell did you manage to find our signal" the guy asked, "my trusty pip-boy picked it up" Daniel said, the man lead Daniel to an elevator "head down to the bunker, our CO will deal with you" the man said, Daniel pressed the button to go down, at the bottom a white man with a plasma rifle waited for Daniel to arrive "so you're the pilot that saved my men, tell me, why are you here" the man asked, "just here to respond to your distress call, and seeing the way this place is designed, I have to guess this is a military outpost" Daniel said, "yes, we are here to retrieve some pre-war technology that is here" the man said, "lets make a deal, you let me keep the hard ware, and you can keep any data that the terminals have, and what ever is left" Daniel said, "but first you need to help us, first we need to unlock the vault, and the only way is to complete the simulation, but there is a problem. We need your pip-boy to access the training procedures" the man explained, Daniel got into the neural interface suit, and walked to another room, inside was a scribe working on a pod of some kind "its ready, jump on in when you are ready" the scribe said, Daniel climbed into the pod, it sealed itself, and the simulation started.


	8. Chapter 8

6 hours later, Daniel climbed out of the simulation pod "you did it, we can now open the vault, before we go I just want to thank you, for every thing" the scribe said, then the CO came in, and pointed a gun at Daniel's face "what the hell" Daniel said, "you never told us you were with the brotherhood of steel" the man said, "so what, I am not actually part of the brotherhood, what beef do you have against them" Daniel asked, "our beef is that they abandoned our original mission. We were sent east from California to collect old world tech, not get soft, and help" the CO said, "wait, you guys collect tech to stop us from repeating history, and the brotherhood protects civilians. IDEA" Daniel said, "what idea do you have dead man" the CO said, "I have a solution on how you can preserve your mission, and elder Lyons can still help the people of the wastes. You guys join with them again, instead of just knights, and paladins, there will be a third rank, Judges. You guys collect old world tech, protect the innocent, and bring judgment to those who misuse old world tech" Daniel said, the CO let Daniel go, Daniel opened the vault, inside was an old suit of power armor from the great war, a Gauss rifle from the simulation, and a sword "take them" the CO said, "what" Daniel asked, "take everything in there, you're going to need it, we are going to return to fort independence, our leader will be notified of your offer" the CO said, Daniel took the power armor, and got suited up, he had the sword strapped to his side, he secured the Gauss rifle to his back "before you go, we picked up this strange transmission while you were in the simulation, here are the coords" the CO said, "thanks, can one of your boys fly me out that way, you can keep the verti-bird after words" Daniel said, "alright" the CO said. The pilot dropped Daniel off 2 yards away from where the signal originated, by that time Daniel had synced the armor with his pip-boy's motion tracker, health monitor, Geiger counter, and ammo counter, he also made it so he could see in infrared, and interface with computers, he could also make a medical diagnosis on any injury, Daniel walked over a hill, he saw a crashed ship of some kind, he used his helmets auto zoom to see what was at the crash sight, he climbed down the hill, and got closer to the crash sight, there was a corpse of an unknown creature, next to it lied a strange weapon of some other worldly origin, Daniel picked up the weapon, and the glowing cylinders that were scattered around the area, when he was about to leave, a strange beam of light came out of no where, and lifted Daniel into the sky, Daniel tried to get free, but it was no use, Daniel's vision went dark. Daniel awoke on some kind of metal bed, strange tall green people stood over him, then metal tendrils came down, one began to get close to Daniel, then there was a searing pain, he felt his skin being cut open, he then blacked out from the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

God knows how many hours, days, or weeks after Daniel was abducted, an African American woman tried to shake Daniel awake "hey, wake up kid" the woman said, Daniel let out a groan of pain, and tried to get up "what, where am I, oh my head" Daniel groaned, "easy now, you've been out a while. They must really like you if they wanted to keep you alive, at least they let me keep my clothes, looks like they stripped you bare" the woman said, Daniel looked down he was only in his shorts, and T-shirt, his power armor was gone, so was his weapons, and other items except his pip-boy "before we do anything, I need to ask. What's your name" Daniel asked, there was a loud whirring that came from outside the cell, a large metal claw moved along a rail in the ceiling, Daniel, and the woman pressed themselves against the wall, the claw passed over them, and picked up a man that was in another cell "good thing it wasn't after us, now to answer your question, my name's Somah. What about you" Somah asked, "they call me the Lone Wanderer, or saint of the wastes. They call me by a lot of names, on GNR" Daniel said, "well Lone Wanderer, you know that we need to find a way out right" Somah said, "right, just step back, and watch work my magic" Daniel said, he charged up an electric orb on the tips of his right pointer, and middle fingers, then he released the energy into the energy shield that was preventing them from escaping, the resulting charge caused the containment shield to overload, and fail "after you madam" Daniel, "why thank you" Somah said, alarms started to blare, two little green men ran in with strange batons in their hands "think you do more of your fancy magic on them" Somah asked, Daniel smirked, he swung his hands downwards, long lashes of fire coiled down from the palms of his hands "with pleasure" Daniel said, he swung both lashes at the aliens, they wrapped around the little green men, Daniel pulled on the lashes causing them to squeeze the aliens, they erupted into small pillars of fire, and turned to ash. Daniel found a little girl trapped in a cell, and a large generator that appeared to be powering the containment fields "hey mister, could you help me get out of here" the girl asked, "give me a moment" Daniel said, Daniel tinkered with the alien shock baton for a few seconds "there, now when I throw this thing, hit the deck" Daniel said, "okay, wait what" Somah shouted, "grenade out" Daniel yelled, he tossed the explosive baton at the generator, there was an electrical explosion, all that was left of the generator was a smoldering pile of scrap "thanks mister, my name is Sally by the way" Sally said, "it's nice to meet you Sally. you wouldn't happen to know a way out of here by any chance" Daniel asked, "yeah, I've explored most of the ship by using the vents, follow me" Sally said, they ran out of the holding area, Sally lead Daniel, and Somah to a sealed door "the damn thing is sealed tight" Somah said, Daniel rubbed his hands together, and walked up to a loose panel, he flipped the panel open, then connected two wires from his pip-boy to a small box that was behind the panel "this will only take a second, aaand done" Daniel said, "that was fast" Sally said, Daniel closed the panel, and placed the interface wires back into his pip-boy "I like to tinker with things" Daniel said, the door opened, there was one alien guarding the area, Somah pointed out the things the alien was guarding "look, I bet those crates hold your gear. What's the plan", Daniel rushed the alien, before the guard could react to Daniel's presence, Daniel pounced on the alien, and broke its skull "there" Daniel said, "okay, that was cool" Sally said, Daniel pulled out his gear from the crates "uh could you girls turn around, give the man some privacy" Daniel said, Sally turned away from Daniel so he could get into his under suit "hey Somah, aren't you going to look away" Sally asked, Somah stared at the toned form of Daniel, her eyes went south of the boarder, examining every inch of the Lone Wanderer "nope" Somah said, Daniel slid the last piece of his suit onto him, he picked up his helmet, and stared into the dark cold lifeless eyes, Daniel slid the helmet over his head, and sealed the armor to the helmet, making it air tight, the air filters kicked in, and his suits Heads Up Display appeared "alright finished. Strange they seemed to have up graded my armor" Daniel said, "how" Somah asked, "well it seems I now have thrusters in my boots, and on my back, my boots now have a magnetic function as well, along with on board weapon systems" Daniel explained, a small gun extended out of the shoulder on the suit "whoa, whoa, whoa, deactivate shoulder weapons, deactivate shoulder weapons" Daniel yelled, the gun swiveled back into the suit "whew, that was close" Daniel said. With the upgraded power armor on, Daniel was able to tear through the aliens, the trio made it to the main generator room, there Daniel was able to interface with all systems on the ship "lets see what kind of chaos I can cause. Lets turn their robots on them, capture the workers, turn of manual control of the main cannon from every where except the bridge, and send us some extra fire power" Daniel said, "Jesus Christ man, how are doing all of that" Somah asked, Daniel looked at Somah "I can interface wireless with my suit because my suit is synched pip-boy" Daniel said, Sally ran up to Daniel, and Somah with a smile on her face "hey you guys, guess what I found" Sally said, Daniel got down to eye level with Sally, and took off his helmet "what did you find" Daniel asked, "follow me" Sally said, Daniel held his helmet under his arm, and followed Sally, she lead Daniel to a room with four cryogenic pods "lets thaw these Popsicles" Daniel said, he pressed the button on the control panel, the four captives began to thaw, only three of them survived "oh, the poor astronaut" Sally said, Daniel patted Sally on the shoulder, she held onto Daniel's leg, a blond white man in a suit of power armor like Daniel's walked up to Daniel "hey who are you, where are we" the man asked, "calm down soldier, what's your name" Daniel asked, "I'm private Elliot Tercorien, serial number 3477809" Elliot said, "well private, I don't know how to tell you this, but we are on a space ship, the bombs have fallen on the world over 200 years ago, your men are dead, now we have to get off of this ship alive, now do you have any experience with medicine, these people are going to need medical attention after being taken out of stasis, do you under stand" Daniel said, Elliot saluted Daniel "sir yes sir", Daniel picked up the space suit, and tucked it away in his bag "hey I found a metal plate of some kind, I think it can get us to the bridge" Somah said, "great, we will head out as soon as reinforcements arrive" Daniel said.


	10. Chapter 10

20 minutes after Daniel defrosted Elliot, a cowboy named Paulson, and a Samurai warrior, Daniel passed around alien weapons for the three defrosted test subjects "so whats the plan partner" Paulson asked, "once I activate the teleportation matrix to the bridge, we will go in one at a time, then we take bridge for ourselves. Then I will try to find a way to get back to Earth" Daniel said, Daniel interfaced with it matrix, after a few seconds Daniel got the pad to work "well, Geronimo" Daniel said, he stepped into the beam of energy, and he was transported to the bridge, the door was sealed from his side, the rest came in behind Daniel "alright guys, on three we breach" Daniel said, "one, two, breach", Daniel opened the door, and used his two side arms to take out some of the aliens, he holstered the guns, and rushed the alien commander, it tried to take out Daniel, but thanks to his suits new shields upgrade, the energy rounds from the commanders weapon were absorbed by the shield, Daniel tackled the alien commander, and ripped his head off, Daniel got up, every one was gawking at Daniel "what" Daniel asked, "you feeling all right Daniel" Somah asked, "Jesus Christ 101 was that really necessary" Elliot yelled, "uh, well, I uh" Daniel stammered, "good God man" Elliot murmured, another alien ship came into orbit of the planet "shit" Daniel said, Sally began to give the group posts on the bridge "and you mister will be captain Cosmos" Sally said, Daniel sat in the captain's chair "enemy ship charging main cannon captain" Elliot said, "diverting power from nonessential systems to shields, and cannons" Daniel said, "weapons are loaded, and ready to fire" Paulson said, "enemy forces boarding the ship, combat drones, and the samurai are in rout to combat the intruders" Somah said, "begin bombardment of the enemy ship until the main cannon is charged" Daniel said, there was a volley of missiles launched from the ship, they all hit their target on the nose "main cannon charge at 50 percent" Somah said, "enemy ship deploying boarding parties" Paulson said, "send out combat drones to intercept, and get the plasma cannons to give support" Daniel said, multiple drones were deployed from the ship, and some cannons extended from the ships outer hull. The cannon was charging slowly, the enemy was still trying to board the ship in any way "captain, there is a small ship with enough fire power to possibly take out the enemy ship" Elliot said, "what are you suggesting private" Daniel asked, "we can take out the shields with the main cannon, and one crew member flying the ship could get in, and take out the enemy ship" Elliot said, Daniel pondered the plan for a moment, then got up from his seat "send me to the hanger Paulson, Somah you have the chair" Daniel said, he walked over to the pad, and was beamed to the hanger, a ship was waiting for him in the middle of the room, the drones floated away from the ship when they finished preparing it for Daniel, he climbed into the pilot chair, and activated the ships engines, he had a clear shot at the enemy ship, the main cannon fired, Daniel gunned the engines, and shot out of the hanger, Daniel pressed a button that fired the ships weapons, the lasers tore through enemy space craft, Daniel flew towards the area where the main generator was, he launched two missiles at the hull, upon detonation the ship went into self destruct, and began to fall apart, Daniel had to divert power from all weapons, and other systems to the thrusters, and shields, the ship was falling apart around him. Daniel got to a safe distant away from the enemy ship "ha, he did it" Somah cheered, "yeah he did it" Elliot yelled, "burn in hell ya varmints" Paulson said, "alright every one, lets get some salvage drones out here, and collect what ever is left of that ship to repair ours" Daniel said, "we will be waiting for your return sir" Elliot said, two support drones guided Daniel's ship from the battlefield, and into the hanger. The drones gently sat Daniel's ship onto the hanger floor, Daniel walked down from the boarding, the crew stood at attention "mother ship zeta crew captain on deck" Sally announced, "ho" the others said in unison, "at ease people. You guys are more than my crew, as of this day forward, you are the leading men, and women of this ship. Somah I am promoting you to the rank of second in command" Daniel said, he presented Somah with some pre-war commanding officer stripes "I look forward to further service with you sir" Somah said, "Private Tercorien, you are now Chief medical scientist of this crew, be sure that we are kept in good health, good luck" Daniel said, "thank you sir" Elliot said, "Paulson, for your exemplary display of valor in the call of duty, I give you the rank of Sargent first class, I thank you very much" Daniel said, "much obliged sir" Paulson said, "and young miss Sally" Daniel said, he knelt down to Sally's eye level once more "for your astounding leadership, and helping us take the ship, I present you the highest honor I can bestow upon a young recruit, the 101 medal" Daniel said, Daniel pinned a small 101 medal to Sally's jacket "alright crew, lets get our ship back online, once we find a way back to the planet, I will try to find us a more bodies to fill the crew quarters, Lieutenant Somah you are in command" Daniel said, "understood sir" Somah said, Daniel went back to the bridge, he dug through the vast files of the alien captains terminal, he found a file labeled Earth songs, Daniel downloaded the music to his pip-boy, Sally ran up to Daniel "sir, I think I found a way back to earth. I deployed a beacon of some kind by accident during the battle, the beacon is linked to the teleporter in your quarters sir" Sally said, "good work Sally, I will go to earth with great haste" Daniel said, Daniel walked into his small quarters, and stepped on the pad, and he was beamed down to earth. Back on earth, Daniel say some verti-birds fly over his head, Daniel took the opportunity to use his jump jets, and fly after the verti-birds "computer can you lock onto those birds" Daniel said, "certainly sir. targets have been locked on, and their destination is an abandoned city" the computer said, "good keep that location marked, I need to make a pit stop" Daniel said, "location saved" the computer said, Daniel veered off, and flew towards the GNR station, the flight was only a few minutes, Daniel could see laser fire coming from the building entrance "initiate defensive protocols, targets are large, green, and well armed, try not to harm any humans" Daniel said, Daniel landed in the plaza, his laser rifle unfolded from its compartment, the suits shoulder guns swiveled from their compartments, and began to target the super mutants, one tried to shot Daniel with an energy weapon, but the laser bolt was absorbed by the shielding of Daniel's suit, the mutants began to be mutilated by Daniel's weapons, the smoke cleared, Sarah Lyons stepped out of the GNR studio "who are you" Sarah asked, Daniel removed his helmet "I'm back" Daniel said, "it's you, what the hell happened to you, first the outcasts come to the citadel, and tell us about an opportunity to work together again, and you disappear, now you reappear in some supped up suit of power armor" Sarah said, "I've been wandering around for a while, I am here to see three dog" Daniel said, Sarah lead Daniel into the studio "he's upstairs" Sarah said, "I will need to talk to him alone" Daniel said, "okay" Sarah said, Daniel walked up the stairs, a black man walked out of a room "who are you? You don't look like one of those other knights, and paladins that are down stairs" three dog said, "you may know me as the lone wanderer, you keep talking about me on your radio show, now I am repaying you for your help in fighting the good fight" Daniel said, he walked over to terminal that was connected to the broadcast dish, and uploaded copies of the songs that he found on the alien mother ship "there, you now have some new songs for your play list" Daniel said, Daniel walked out of the studio, Sarah stopped him outside the plaza "hey, I got a transmission from my father. He wants us back at the citadel, ASAP" Sarah said.


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel had his modified power armor brought back aboard the mother ship before he called in a remote piloted verti-bird he rebuilt with some people in the outcasts that he trusted, the verti-bird took Daniel back to the citadel, Daniel wore the standard issue power armor that he was given on his first mission with the pride, the verti-bird landed on the newly built air pad, Daniel shouldered his weapon, and stepped off the verti-bird, Judges/outcasts painted their verti-birds, and bikes to their armor's color scheme of black, and red with a golden eagle, an initiate saluted Daniel when Daniel walked into the courtyard of the citadel, Daniel was about to walk down to the labs when his pip-boy began to ping from an incoming transmission, Daniel turned off his helmets speaker so no one could hear what he was saying inside his helmet, he transferred the call to his helmet "commander" Lieutenant Harkin said, "Lieutenant, anything to report" Daniel asked, Daniel had recruited Enclave soldiers that had broken away from Colonel Autumn's command, Daniel tracked down the leader of the defectors, and made him an offer, they began to fix up the ship, and formed the Terran Space Command (TSC), they kept their operations a secret from the rest of the wasteland "sir, our teams have cleaned up the bodies of the dead aliens, and locked up the remaining aliens that were arrested. All teleporters are online, and linked to a central hub" Harkin said, "good, I will look forward to a full report on my desk when I return, I have to go" Daniel said, he ended the communication, and turned his helmet's external speaker on, down in the labs Daniel spoke with scribe Rothchild "I have been looking through your fathers notes that doctor Li managed to save before escaping project purity with you, apparently we are going to need something called a GECK, and seeing as that only vaults have one, it's going to be hard to track down" Rothchild said, "so you're telling me this why" Daniel asked, "because as we speak, our best scribes are hard at work looking through old vault-tec requisition files. What elder Lyons wants you to do is take out an Enclave camp that the Judges found near Megaton" Rothchild said, "alright" Daniel said, he got up to leave when Rothchild spoke up "by the way, you are being partnered up with young Sarah", Daniel gritted his teeth under his helmet, even though he, and Sarah were great in battle, they all ways aggravate each other, Sarah waited by the verti-bird that was going to take them to the out skirts of Megaton "hey Danny, still all alone walking the lonely sands" Sarah teased, Daniel hated being called Danny "I see you're still have that radscorpion on your head" Daniel said, they climbed into the verti-bird to go on the mission, the entire ride they whispered insults between each other. The two spent hours on top of a hill observing the Enclave camp, they seemed well armed, the bad news was that all outgoing, and incoming radio signals were blocked "what are they doing now" Sarah asked, "their talking, that's all they ever do, they just stand their, and talk. That was what they were doing five minutes ago when you asked me, and that was what they were doing five minutes before that, so in the next five minutes when you ask me 'what are doing' I am going to say they are still just talking" Daniel said, "what are they talking about" Sarah asked, "you know what, I f*!&#$ hate you" Daniel commented, then some people in strange crimson armor came up the road "wait something new is happening" Daniel said, "what is it" Sarah asked, she tried to look through the scope on Daniel's sniper rifle "back off, jeez I will try my best to describe what's going on" Daniel said, the Enclave unlocked a metal cage, and a bunch of chained up ghouls, men, and women stepped out of the container "looks like a slave trade" Daniel said, he handed the sniper to Sarah "what can we do" Sarah asked, Sarah didn't get a response, she looked up from the rifle, and saw Daniel running down the hill with a sword in his hand, Daniel ran at the Enclave soldiers, he slashed at their necks, taking their heads clean off, a man in crimson armor grabbed Daniel's arms, Daniel fought back, he headbutted the man, then kicked him in the gut, Daniel broke the chains off the slaves "run, get out of here" Daniel said, the slaves ran away, and so did the men in crimson armor, Daniel could hear someone else in the camp, he entered a tent, inside was a Enclave soldier trying to cry for help, Daniel picked the soldier up, and stabbed his sword into the Enclave soldier's gut, Sarah disabled the radio jammer, then Daniel's pip-boy picked up an emergency distress call from vault 101, it was from Amata, she was in trouble, Sarah listened to the message "we need to go, now" Daniel said, he picked up anything that was needed for the trip, the camp was a two day walk from vault 101, the Judges said the camp was near the outskirts of Megaton, well they made a big understatement, as they left the camp Daniel didn't know that the last Enclave soldier he killed had placed a tracer on Daniel, at the Purifier Colonel Autumn had ordered some troops to kill Daniel, and Sarah. Daniel, and Sarah had been attacked at least 3 times, they had set up camp in a cave, they had no idea how the Enclave was tracking their movement, Sarah approached Daniel, and sat down next to him, she passed him a bottle of water "thanks" Daniel said, he uncapped the bottle, and drank almost half the bottle, he would have if he didn't have to stop to breath "so who is this Amata person" Sarah asked, "she was my first love in vault 101, when I had to leave the vault I confessed how I felt about her, it broke her heart when that large door closed" Daniel said, "so what do you plan to do when you return" Sarah asked, Daniel explained what he was going to do "I am going to solve this problem that the vault is having, I can't wait to see Amata's smile, though she will be surprised how much I have changed" Daniel said, there was the sound of a verti-bird outside the cave, Daniel, and Sarah got their weapons, and aimed at the entrance of the cave, 5 Enclave troopers stormed the cave, Daniel disarmed them, while Sarah finished them off "what a waste" Sarah said, Daniel gave Sarah a high five, a helmet camera on one of the dead soldiers recorded the scene, president Eden played the recording on his screen "now Colonel, I wanted those two dead, the more troops we waste, the less we have to protect the purifier, now I want those two dead, do I make myself clear" Eden said, "yes mister president, I have a plan that just may work, we intercepted this emergency broadcast from vault 101, that is where they are going, and we will be there before they are" Autumn said.


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel, and Sarah walked along the broken roads to vault 101, Daniel was playing Baba O'Reily by a pre-war band called the who "the vault isn't that far away, try to keep up" Daniel said, he ran ahead, Sarah chased after him, Daniel climbed the rocks to beat Sarah, but it was a tie in the end, the two fought on who won, they then started to laugh uncontrollably, the duo collected themselves, and walked into the tunnel, Daniel typed in the password that Amata set for the terminal, the giant steel door opened slowly, the anticipation was killing Daniel, he wanted to see his dear Amata, he ran inside, and through the door at the back of the room, officer Gomez came into the room with his gun raised "halt, who are you, and how did you get in here" Gomez asked, Daniel removed his helmet to show Gomez his face "my God, it's you, I barely noticed you in that giant tin suit, plus with all that dust, and grime on you" Gomez said, "it's good to see you Gomez, I need to find Amata, and quickly" Daniel said, "well it's a good thing that I am the only one on patrol tonight, follow me" Gomez said, Daniel, and Sarah ran behind Gomez through the atrium "Amata is just up the stairs, now I better be going, and don't worry I wont tell anyone that you are here" Gomez said, "thanks again Gomez" Daniel said, Gomez ran back out into the atrium, Daniel walked up the stairs, Butch stopped them at a makeshift barricade "hands in the air overseer dick sucker. Wait, it's you, ha I never thought you would actually come back" Butch said, "where is Amata" Daniel asked, "she's in the classroom, boy is she going to be happy to see you" Butch said, Daniel patted Butch on the shoulder, and walked to the old classroom, he saw Amata standing in the middle of the room deep in thought "Amata" Daniel said, Amata turned around, she ran up to Daniel, and embraced him "Daniel you came back, I knew you would" Amata said, Daniel held Amata close to him "I missed you so much" Daniel said, Amata broke the embrace "so how was the wasteland" Amata asked, she saw Sarah Lyons standing in the door way, the blonde sentinel was only watching Daniel, and Amata "this is Sarah Lyons, she is part of the brotherhood of steel" Daniel explained, "uh huh" Amata said, Daniel could feel a cat fight brewing between the two women "she was with me on a mission when I got your distress call" Daniel said, he got between Sarah, and Amata to prevent any fighting, a barking came from down the hall way "what was that" Sarah asked, "Daniel did you close the airlock" Amata inquired, "huh, I knew I forgot something" Daniel said, he drew his sword to face what ever came into the vault, then a familiar perky white/black husky ran in, and jumped on Daniel, knocking him on his back "Dogmeat, down boy, that's enough" Daniel said, the loyal hound obeyed his master, and backed off, he woofed at Amata "is that your dog" Amata asked, "yeah, he saved me while I was scavenging in a junk yard, the lonely pup was injured, I couldn't just leave him" Daniel said, Dogmeat rubbed his head against Amata's leg begging to be scratched, Amata hesitated for a moment, she slowly reached behind Dogmeat's ear, she then started to scratch behind the dog's ear "see, he's a big fluff ball, aren't you, who's a loveable hound" Daniel said. Daniel checked on his dad's old office, he saw Andy about to use his saw appendage to cut off Beatrice's leg, Daniel quickly ran in, and stopped Andy "that's not going to help Andy, just move aside, and let a real medic treat the wound" Daniel said, "certainly sir" Andy said, Daniel took out a pair of tweezers, a rag, some cauterizing agent, a needle, and some thread "hello Beatrice, seems like you got a nasty bullet wound, not to worry I have treated worst, though you might want to bite down on this" Daniel said, he placed a gag in Beatrice's mouth, he then used his helmet's flash light for better lighting, Daniel slid the tweezers into the hole, he felt the bullet, he clamped the tweezers on the bullet, and gently pulled the bullet out of the wound, Daniel placed the tweezers, and the bullet aside, he used the rag to apply the cauterizing agent to the wound, Daniel then sewed the wound closed "there, now just get some rest, I advise you to stay off that leg for a couple of hours, doctors orders" Daniel said, Daniel took the gag out of Beatrice's mouth "thanks Daniel" Beatrice said, Daniel stepped out of his dad's old office to catch up with Amata, she was sitting in Daniel's old quarters with Dogmeat, Daniel set his helmet on the old dresser "this place hasn't changed one bit" Daniel said, "I came in here, and kept the place cleaned. You still haven't told me about the wastes" Amata said, Daniel sat next to Amata on the couch "the wasteland is sand, full of super mutants, giant bugs, raiders, slavers, though there has been a decline in the raiders, and slavers" Daniel said, "you've been a busy boy" Amata said, "I don't know how many fingers I sold to the regulators, bringing justice to the wastes is pretty profitable" Daniel said, "what about your dad" Amata asked, Daniel looked at the floor, a solemn frown was on his face "he's dead, sacrificed himself to prevent the Enclave from taking his, and my mother's work" Daniel said, Amata placed her hand on Daniel's thigh "I'm so sorry" Amata said, "it was on that day I discovered the burning fire within me" Daniel said, he held a small flame in his hand, he took Amata's wrist, and brought it under the tiny flame "it's like a small heartbeat" Amata said, Daniel placed the flame in Amata's hands, and closed them "I have a power that was locked away when I was just an infant, it laid dormant till that one spark caused them to resurface" Daniel said, Daniel, and Amata stood up off the couch, Daniel caused a small breeze in the room, Amata's loose hair billowed in the wind, Daniel placed his hand on Amata's face, and stared into her eyes "Amata, I want this moment to last" Daniel said, "Danny, ever since that day you left, I have longed for you, I want you to take me, please, while we still have each other" Amata said, the two kissed, Daniel lead them to his old room, the door slid close, the overseer sat in his office, he watched on the camera of Amata, and the son of James making out before they took it into the privacy of Daniel's old quarters "you were right Colonial about the boy returning" the overseer said, "we will take care of him personally" Autumn said, "remember our deal, you do not harm my daughter, and the other people of the vault, then you get the boy" the overseer said, "I am a man of my word overseer" Autumn said, two Enclave soldiers left the office to attend to Daniel. Daniel woke up in his old bed with the lovely Amata, when he got out of bed Amata moaned like she knew that Daniel was no longer in bed with her, Daniel got into his suit of power armor "morning Danny" Amata said, "good morning love" Daniel said, "who knew the wasteland could make a vault dweller an animal in the sack" Amata said, Daniel chuckled at the actions of the previous night, he then heard the front door of his old quarters open "sh, stay here, I'll go check it out" Daniel said, he grabbed his silenced 10 MM pistol, and stepped out of the bedroom, Daniel had his gun raised the entire time, an Enclave soldier got the jump of Daniel, he knocked the gun out of Daniel's hand, and bashed the stock of his plasma rifle against Daniel's head, Daniel quickly recovered from the surprise attack, and used his powers to make the metal power armor implode on the Enclave soldier, Amata ran out the bedroom using the sheets to cover herself "what the hell happened", "the Enclave is here, and I think I know how" Daniel said, he reached around to his posterior, and pulled off a tracer, the Enclave soldier that placed that tracer on Daniel was a real fag if he dared to touch another guy's ass "get dressed, there will possibly be more, I will get Sarah" Daniel said, just then Sarah came into the room out of breath "Enclave (wheeze), here (huff), danger (gasp)" Sarah said, "we already know, and if my pip-boy is acting up, it seems like there is more coming in" Daniel said, he picked up his laser rifle, and switched it to its automatic fire mode.


	13. Chapter 13

There was banging on the door, some one was on the other side, Daniel, and Sarah got into the vents, the door opened, two Enclave soldiers came in "where is he" the soldier yelled, "where's who" Amata asked, Daniel dropped behind the two Enclave soldiers, and broke their necks, another soldier came in, but Sarah shoved a plasma pistol to his head, and pulled the trigger "we need to get going, did they block off those old access tunnels we used to explore" Daniel asked, "no, in fact your access hole is right under the couch" Amata said, Sarah helped Amata move the couch, and open the tunnel "alright Dogmeat, hide some where, it's too dangerous" Daniel said, Dogmeat whimpered, and obeyed his master, and hid, Daniel jumped down the access hole, and closed the panel, he folded the ladder up, and pulled out his rifle, as they moved along the tunnels, they saw Enclave soldiers taking people out of their quarters "jeez, I wonder what they are going to do" Sarah pondered, "what ever they are going to do, we better act quickly, Amata take my pistol for safety" Daniel said, he handed Amata his plasma pistol, and some energy cells, they continued to make their way through the tunnels. It wasn't long before the Enclave started to shoot the captives, they shot old lady Palmer, officer Gomez, then Butch's mom, Daniel couldn't take it any more, he had turned himself in, two Enclave soldiers had stripped him of his armor, and equipment, they only left him with his boxers, a shirt, and pip-boy, they brought Daniel to the overseer's office, Colonel Autumn sat in the overseer's chair "Colonel Autumn, I figured you would be here" Daniel said, "shut up kid" the Enclave soldier said, he whacked Daniel with the butt of his rifle to prove a point, Daniel spat out a little bit of blood from his broken lip "now, now young man, there is no hope of escape, or rescue. Cause you see we have your friends" Autumn said, 4 Enclave soldiers brought in Amata, and Sarah "Amata, you hurt her then so help me" Daniel spat, but he was stopped by another hit to the head "so naive, you are in chains, and I am holding the gun to your head" Autumn said, Daniel took in a breath, and concentrated on the chains that bound the trio, the chains then broke, Daniel struck the guards that held him "Daniel heads up" Sarah said, she tossed Daniel a rifle "you fools, I will just handle this myself" Autumn said, Daniel was too focused on the soldiers to notice Autumn aiming a laser pistol at him, Autumn pulled the trigger, the laser was only a few meters from making contact with Daniel when Amata got in its way "Amata, NO" Daniel yelled, Daniel looked at Autumn, his eyes glowed a crimson red, Autumn escaped through the overseer's secret escape passage "Sarah take care of Amata, I'm going after the Colonel" Daniel said, Daniel ran down the passage, he saw his armor on the wall, he made it latch onto his body, he picked up two blades from two shishkebabs, he made flames appear on the blades, Daniel encountered a large group of Enclave soldiers, his shear anger caused him to enter a state where his powers made him practically untouchable, he picked up a helmet radio from an Enclave soldier's helmet, he spoke a warning in a demonic echo like voice "now listen here Colonel, and all you Enclave bastards, you can run from me, you can hunt me down, but you always fail, now you've crossed the line, I am coming for you, prepare for the on coming storm" Daniel said, he dropped the radio, and crushed it under his boot. Autumn tried to unlock the airlock door, his nervous hands were hitting the wrong buttons, making it harder for him to open the door "squad delta, report, any sign of the wanderer. Squad delta" Autumn said, then an Enclave soldier from squad delta crashed through the door, and landed at Autumn's feet, the giant airlock door opened, Autumn made a run for it, but a rock tripped him up, Daniel hovered a foot off the ground "Colonel Autumn, you have killed innocent vault dwellers all in an attempt to arrest one man, your charges are multiple homicides, breaking my home, and the attempted murder of two steel siblings. The sentence is death" Daniel said, a serpent of air, rock, fire, and water formed out of thin air, Daniel pinned Autumn on the stone wall, Sarah, and Dogmeat ran out of the vault "Daniel, you need to stop this. If you kill Autumn out of revenge, then you are no better then him, please" Sarah pleaded, Daniel made the serpent crush Autumn's head "oh my God" Sarah yelped, Daniel landed on his knees "what the hell" Sarah said, "he's not the real Autumn. When you spend a lot of time around people, you tend to notice if one isn't breathing" Daniel said, he removed the rock to revealed a sparking android head "he obviously knew that we would break free. Amata, I need to see her" Daniel said, he got off the ground, and ran back into the vault, Amata was lying on the floor in the Atrium, Daniel got down, and held Amata in his arms "Amata, please say something" Daniel pleaded, he tossed off his helmet to see Amata better "Danny" Amata rasped, "I know I have only been back a day. I can feel your heart slowing" Daniel said, "then we don't have much time" Amata said, "I know. Just once more, here is the fire, carry it with you in death my love" Daniel said, he formed the little flame in his hand, and gave it to Amata, Daniel felt a tears in his eyes, Amata let out her last breath of air, Daniel placed his hand above Amata's eyes, and closed them "Requiescant in pace, my love" Daniel said, Daniel placed Amata's lifeless corpse on the floor, Dogmeat howled into the air, the sound echoed through the vault "pack up, and leave" Daniel said, "pardon" the Overseer asked, "I said pack up, and leave. This vault will be sealed forever, the air will be taken out, and the air lock sealed tightly, no one will get in. I will provide the funeral service" Daniel said, every one began to scramble to their rooms to pack, Daniel began to pile the bodies of the dead Enclave soldiers in the disposal chutes, and brought his dead friends to their rooms. Daniel had shut down the last of the vault systems, and closed off every vent, and access route, he paid one last visit to Amata, he laid her body on his bed where they shared that special night, he turned out the last light, and walked out of the vault, he set a timer on the vents to suck out the rest of the air from the vault yo preserve the bodies that he entombed, he sealed the vault door, and used his fire to weld the door shut "now the chapter of vault 101 is at an end, and a new chapter has begun. Go to Megaton, speak with the barkeep in the saloon, drop him my name, and he will know what to do" Daniel said, the Overseer walked up to Daniel, and placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder "you really loved my daughter didn't you" the Overseer asked, "deeply, I would go to great lengths to stop her death" Daniel said, the rest of the residents of the vault walked out of the tunnel, and into the wastes, Daniel held his helmet under his arm, Sarah stood next to Daniel at the entrance to the sealed vault "are you sure that the vault cannot be entered ever again" Sarah asked, "I destroyed the only terminal that could access the door, and I made sure that the android was disposed of" Daniel said, Daniel held a picture of himself, and Amata enjoying some Nuka Cola after the GOAT "you okay" Sarah asked, she had her hand on Daniel's shoulder, he shook her hand off "just peachy. You should head back to the Citadel, take Dogmeat" Daniel said, "Danny are you sure" Sarah said, Daniel got angry, and knocked Sarah to the ground "don't ever call me that again" Daniel yelled, Sarah backed away from Daniel, Daniel slid his helmet on his head "just leave me alone" Daniel said, he walked away from the vault, Sarah called for a pick up through her helmet radio, Daniel had no specific destination, he just walked.


	14. Chapter 14

A week after the events in vault 101, Daniel returned to Megaton, he sat at the counter in the saloon, he had wasted his day getting drunk, Daniel had just finished his 15th bottle of strait whiskey "Gob, another round" Daniel ordered, Gob placed the 16th bottle in front of the Lone Wanderer, Daniel slammed the caps on the counter, and opened the bottle, even after the 16th drink he still wasn't buzzed, so he left the saloon, and went to his house, he changed out of his power armor, and into some recon gear, he placed all his caps into his safe, he only took a pistol, and some clips of ammo, he walked out of town, and continued to walk, when night fell on the wasteland, Daniel made a little camp fire for the night, Daniel was stoking the fire when he heard a noise, he quickly reached for his gun, then some one threw a rock at him, the rock had made contact with Daniel's head, he shook the sudden attack off, he could make out a human form in the darkness, he ran after the attacker, Daniel then landed into a trap, he was completely surrounded by slavers, but Daniel had his abilities, he sent a rumble through the ground, causing the slavers to fall from the cliff side, they started throwing ropes around Daniel, he tried to break free, fire shot from his mouth, but they tightened the ropes, one rather young slaver walked up to Daniel with a lead pipe in his hand, he struck Daniel in the head with the pipe knocking Daniel out, they loaded Daniel into a metal crate on wheels, and hauled Daniel off. Daniel woke up bound, and wearing rags, his pip-boy was still on his arm thankfully, no one was ever able to remove the tiny wrist computer from Daniel's arm, Daniel saw that he was on a stage of some kind, some guy stood on the stage with Daniel, he could barely understand what the man was saying because his ears were still ringing "alright ladies, and gents, 1000 caps for this man, do I hear 1050, 1050 caps" the man said, a lady in the crowd raised her arm "1050" the lady yelled, "1050 caps, do I hear 2000 caps, 2000 caps for the mutant man" the auctioneer said, Daniel struggled to break free from his bonds "1050 going once, 1050 going twice, sold to the lady in the back. That's all the slaves we have today people, come back next month for more merchandise" the auctioneer said, some guards loaded Daniel into the metal crate that hauled him to the slaver city of Paradise falls "wait, let him sit with me" his new owner said, the guards loaded Daniel into a mobile home, the lady stepped inside, and sat on the couch opposite of Daniel, the lady pulled a little microphone down to her mouth "alright driver, back home" the lady said, the home lurched forward, and they were off, Daniel wondered where their destination was "you're a fine face to look at, the slavers say that it took them a while to bring you down" the lady said, Daniel remained silent "oh don't be like that big boy. Once we get home you will be put to work" the lady said, "their going to rob you ya know" Daniel said, "pardon" the lady asked, "those slavers back in Paradise falls, they are going to raid your convoy, and take me back to be sold again. I know how these people work, sell their product, send some one to steal it back, and sell the product again" Daniel said, he then kept quiet. Half an hour into the ride the convoy came under attack, the guards were being shot down quickly "you've got to untie me" Daniel said, he struggled once more with his binds to prove his point "why should I slave" the lady asked, "because if you don't we're all dead, if it's me they want, then it's me they'll get, trust me" Daniel said, the lady unbound Daniel, Daniel stepped out of the home, he spotted some chains on the ground, the chains coiled around his wrists, some of the attackers charged Daniel, he threw one of the chains at the raider, it wrapped around the gun the raider was carrying, Daniel pulled on the chain, the gun flew out of the raider's hands, he then trapped the raider in the ground, Daniel then gathered the rest of the raiders, and brought them to the lady that bought him, Daniel had the Raiders bound in stone cuffs "what do you want me to do with them" Daniel asked, "kill them" the lady said, Daniel just walked back into the home, the guards took care of the raiders, the lady walked back into the mobile home, and sat back in her seat "I know who you are. Word travels fast through us, you are the Lone wanderer, and my husband has a business offer for you" the lady said, she slid a metal foot locker over to Daniel, he opened it, the box contained some armor, a shield, a sword, and a pre-war poster of a city called Pittsburgh "you see we think some of the slaves are planning some thing, so I took time away from my research to find you" the lady said, "what do you want me to do" Daniel asked, "this box will be kept in the arena, you are to gain the slaves trust, especially their leader Wernher, see what they are planning, and report to my husband Ashur" the lady said, "alright, I will see what I can do" Daniel said, "good, now get some rest, you are going to need it" the lady said, Daniel laid on his side, and closed his eyes. The smell of smoke lingered in the air, Daniel bolted up on a bed in a worn down house, a woman in rags stood next to him "hey new guy, it's about time you woke up" the woman said, "who are you" Daniel asked, "my name is Midea, you have had the misfortune of being taken to the Pitt newbie" Midea said, Daniel slowly got up from the bed, his entire body felt numb "easy now, my leader wants you in working condition, seeing as you are new here, he thought you could be useful for our plan" Midea said, a man came out from behind a pillar "yeah, you see those guys up in have are hording a cure all for themselves" the man said, "this is my leader Wernher, the two of us, and the rest of the slaves are planning to over throw Ashur, and take the cure for the people" Midea said, "are going to tell me what I need to do, my bones are in need of a good stretch" Daniel said, "a feisty one, that's a trait we are going to need. Okay here's the plan, Ashur opens the arena every once in a while, the winner gets their freedom, and an audience with Ashur, you're job is to go to the steel yard, and collect some ingots, once you return with them Ashur will open the arena" Wernher said, "then I go in, and fight my way to the top, sounds like a plan" Daniel said, a slaver walked into the room "alright you two, is your volunteer ready to get the mill some steel" the slaver asked, "yes Jackson, he's all yours" Wernher said, Daniel followed Jackson out of the house, the entire way Jackson had a gun to Daniel's back, Daniel walked through the mill "alright follow the signs to the steel yard, speak with Everett" Jackson said, Daniel did as Jackson said, and followed the signs that were painted on the walls, they lead Daniel to a room with a desk, and some cabinets "you must be the new meat" Everett said, "and you must be the guy that cracks the whip" Daniel said, "ha, you've got spirit scab, I like that, you're going to need it out there in the steel yard, oh and beware of the trogs" Everett said, Daniel walked through the door to the steel yard, as he took his first step out of the door, he heard a bone chilling scream "aw crap" Daniel said.


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel was digging through some trash pile when he saw a small rectangular box, he picked it up to get a better look at it, there was a little switch on the face of the box, he slid the switch, and the box sprang open into a full size carbon bow, an arrow folded out from a container on the handle of the bow "now this I like" Daniel said, he slid the switch again, and the bow compacted back into its original form, Daniel clipped the box onto his hip, he looked down at the pile where he found the bow, underneath it was a large sack of some kind, he opened the bag to see what it contained, he couldn't believe what the bag had inside it, 10 steel ingots, just enough to bring back to the mill, he threw the sack over his shoulder, and started to haul the sack filled with the ingots back to mill, then the bone chilling screams of the trogs resonated through the abandoned steel yard, Daniel could feel the vibrations the trogs made as they got closer to his location, Daniel started to run, using the weight of the steel he was carrying to increase his momentum, he ran across the roof tops to avoid the trogs, but some had managed to climb like the extinct species called gorillas, Daniel used his powers to manipulate the air currents around him to make long jumps across the buildings, there was a hole in one of the roofs, Daniel used the advantage of the hole, and jumped through it, he then crashed through a wall when he recovered from the fall, and continued to run, he saw that it was no use running away, he dropped the bag on the ground, and took a deep breath, he got into a fighting stance, the trogs came running up the road, Daniel let out a loud "ROOOOOAR", flames spewed from his mouth, burning the trogs that were running at him. Daniel slammed the door back to the mill open "you're back scab" Everett said, Daniel slammed the door shut, and tossed the bag of ingots onto Everett's desk, and walked out "okay, uh good job" Everett said, Midea ran up to Daniel, and grabbed him by the wrist "come on Ashur is about to open the arena" Midea said, she dragged Daniel out to the courtyard where Ashur was going to do a speech "the Pitt continues to prosper, now it is time again to open the arena, who here thinks they can win their freedom through bloodshed" Ashur said, Daniel sighed, and stepped forward "I guess I do" Daniel said, "very well, report to Frayda in the mill to start the fights" Ashur said, Daniel walked back to the mill, a guard showed him the way to the hole, Frayda waited for Daniel in the locker room "hey scab, look I know about the plan our lord's wife put you up to, she brought this box down here for you by the way" Frayda said, she pointed to the foot locker on the table, Daniel opened it, and switched into the armor that was inside it, there was a gauntlet that turned into a shield, and a retractable sword "you look ready, just step into that irradiated arena, and fight" Frayda said, Daniel walked into the broken metal pipe, the gate closed behind him, there was cheers coming from the stands, three slaves stood in the arena, Daniel's armor clanked at every move he made, Daniel could hear his pip-boy's Geiger counter ticking as the radiation count began to rise, the three slaves that Daniel was going up against raised their weapons towards their target, Daniel's sword extended from its hilt, he pressed a button on his gauntlet, and his shield unfolded into a light weight steel shield, the slaves began to fire at their opponent but their attempts to break Daniel's shield were wasted, the hardened steel material used in the shield were able withstand the bullets, Daniel charged the slaves, using his shield to stop the bullets from injuring him, he caused the smoke in the arena to rise, and cloud the slaves vision, he then pounced. All three slaves laid dead on the ground, Daniel's sword was no longer a virgin blade, it had tasted the blood of his foes, Daniel raised his sword, and shield high, the crowd cheered for more bloodshed, Daniel walked out of the irradiated arena, and back to the locker room "well done scab, I've never seen some one fight like that since I tangoed with the legion" Frayda said, "the legion, did these people wear a crimson colored armor, and deal with slaves for a profit" Daniel asked, "if the legion you're talking about rapes people, and wears the same getup as the original Roman empire, then yes that is the legion" Frayda said, Daniel took off his helm, and placed it on the table "so when's the next fight? I need to know how much time I have to rest, and recuperate before I am tossed back out" Daniel said, "take as long as you like" Frayda said, Daniel cracked open a bottle of ice cold Nuka Cola "cheers Amata" Daniel said, he gulped down the soft drink in one go, he dozed off in the very chair that he sat in. Daniel slept for thirty minutes, he could hear the crowd getting restless, he picked up his equipment, and stepped out into the arena, the crowd went berserk when Daniel raised his sword "I face those with courage, may the odds be in their favor" Daniel said, there was only two people against Daniel, one had a death claw gauntlet for a weapon, and the other had a flamer, one tried his luck against Daniel, he tried to slice Daniel with his death claw gauntlet Daniel merely sliced off the guys arm, then stabbed him in the heart, the guy with the flamer began to torch the arena, Daniel threw his sword, and shield aside, and used the flames against the last man "burn you fucker. You will pay for killing my brother" the guy yelled, the flamer blew up in the guys hand, he took out a knife, and tried to slash Daniel, his attacks were blocked by Daniel's fast reflexes, his knife ended up being knocked out of his hand, Daniel pushed the guy to the ground, he landed face first into the rocks, Daniel gripped the guys head, and whispered into his ear "the odds favored me in the end. Now accept your death, and join your brother" Daniel said, he smashed the guys face into the stone, leaving a bloody mess on the smooth rock, Daniel picked up his sword, and shield then took the death claw gauntlet as a trophy, the crowd was yelling "Spartacus" to Daniel it was another name on his list.


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel sat in the locker room, the crowd was still cheering for him, Frayda was laughing as she held a bag of caps "you seem to be in a good mood" Daniel asked, "I placed a bet on you winning for the last two matches, I am going to be rich off this, kid you are going to go far" Frayda said, "you made a bet, on me, and you didn't happen to tell me that" Daniel said, "what, you keep winning, and I keep getting caps" Frayda said, "alright, just as long as you share some of those caps with the slaves" Daniel said, "okay you no good goody two shoes" Frayda said, Daniel tended to his armor, and weapon, polishing them to a shine for the next round. The third, and final round was suppose to be hard, but Daniel was not planning on loosing, he stepped out into the arena, every one was shouting his arena name "good people of the Pitt, for your patronage, and support, I give to you fresh food, and water on me" Daniel said, the crowd cheered even louder, clean water, and food was passed around the crowd, the gate on the other side of the arena opened, a man in metal armor stepped out, the two fighters walked to the middle of the arena "may the odds be forever in your favor" Daniel said, they booth shook hands "and to you" the man said, they both walked back to their sides of the arena, the horn sounded, and the fight began, Daniel tossed his shield, and knocked the man's weapon out of his hand, Daniel used his powers to guide his shield back to him. The fight looked like it wasn't going to end until Daniel disarmed his opponent, and knocked him to the ground, Daniel held his sword to his opponent's neck, he looked up at the stands, and saw Ashur standing in the crowd "choose, choose, choose" the crowd cheered, Ashur held his arm out, with his thumb pointing sideways, he began to move it up, then his thumb pointed down, meaning that Daniel was to kill his opponent, the crowd gasped as Ashur's choice, Daniel looked down at his opponent, he was practically begging for his life to be spared, Daniel sheathed his sword, and shield "no, I will not kill this man, he has earned his place in the hole long before I came along, he deserves to live" Daniel said, he reached down for the man, and pulled him up, they raised their arms, the crowd yelled, and stomped their feet "Spartacus, Spartacus, Spartacus" they yelled. Daniel entered the locker room, Frayda waited patiently for Daniel to return "kid you have done it. You have managed to impress me, now practically everyone in the Pitt see you as a hero or some thing. Any ways you are needed in haven, guess that's that" Frayda said, "hey, I bet there will be more fights in the future" Daniel said, he left the locker room, and climbed the cat walks of uptown to haven. Daniel exited the elevator, and approached Ashur "ah here is the man they call Spartacus" Ashur said, Daniel shook hands with Ashur "it's good to finally meet you" Daniel said, "yes, I am sure my wife has told you why you were taken here" Ashur asked, "yes, the slaves want to steal the cure that you are making, they want to use it as leverage to gain their freedom. But I can't say I blame them, the way you treat the slaves as just sacks of meat, and the lack of medical equipment, I would want to leave as well" Daniel said, Daniel saw that Ashur had a worried look on his face "is some thing wrong" Daniel asked, "the cure that the slaves are after is more than you think it is" Ashur said, a guard came in "lord Ashur, you are needed right away, the slaves are rioting" the guard said, "I have to go, speak with my wife, she will tell you more about the cure" Ashur said, he got up, and left. Daniel walked into the lab that was right next to Ashur's office, a dark haired woman stood in the room, Daniel walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder "oh, it's you, my, my you look good in that armor" the woman said, "it is good to see you again. By the way I didn't catch your name the last time" Daniel said, "it's Sandra, I am sure my husband told you to come to me about the cure" Sandra asked, Daniel nodded his head, Sandra walked over to a table, and picked up a little bundle of cloth "here she is, our little girl Marie" Sandra said, Daniel stared at the small, pink infant "she is adorable" Daniel said, "would you like to hold her" Sandra asked, "yes please" Daniel said, he took off his helmet, and Sandra handed Daniel little Marie, the infant wiggled around in Daniel's arms "hi there little one" Daniel said, one of Marie's arms hit Daniel's pip-boy, a pre-war lullaby played from the speakers, Marie calmed down, her tiny eyes looked at Daniel, the cute face made Daniel smile, Marie then giggled uncontrollably, but the music made her yawn, Daniel began to rock the infant in his arms, Marie then fell asleep in the Lone Wanderer's arms, Daniel placed Marie back in her crib, the infant snored lightly, Daniel placed a teddy bear in the infant's outstretched arms "my goodness, I can't get her to bed that fast, you have the making of a dad 101" Sandra said, "this is bad" Daniel said, "what's bad" Sandra asked, "the slaves want your baby. Good God Wernher is going to dissect her" Daniel said, "what are you talking about" Sandra asked, "Wernher wants the cure, he wants me to bring him your daughter" Daniel said, "you wouldn't dare take my baby girl" Sandra threatened, "I wont, but I have an idea" Daniel said. Daniel walked up the catwalks in the steel yard, he carried a bundle of cloth in his arm, the slaves recognized Daniel approaching, and let him pass, Wernher stood in the room of the hideout "you got the cure" Wernher asked, "you never told me it was a kid Wernher" Daniel said, "oh cry me a river, if I had told you that you were stealing a kid from her parents, then you might not have done it" Wernher said, "here's the kid" Daniel said, he handed Wernher the bundle of cloth, he unwrapped the cloth, but all that was in it was a chunk of a trog "what the hell" Wernher said, Daniel slugged Wernher across the face, and carried the unconscious man out of the building in the steel yard, and to the cat walks of uptown, the room that Daniel kept Wernher in also held a tied up Ashur, Daniel tossed Wernher onto the ground "now here's what I have to say, I am on neither side, but I think the two of you can work something out" Daniel said, "why do you have us tied up" Ashur asked, "you two are going to talk it out, you wont have any weapons, and there is no form of escape. The door is three inch thick steel, and the walls are made of concrete, the vents are too small for you to crawl through, and I personally welded them to the wall" Daniel said, he walked out of the room, and locked the door, Sandra stood in the hallway holding Marie "are you sure this is necessary" Sandra asked, "the both of them are too stubborn to talk a treaty in the open, so they will talk it out while tied up in a locked room. Don't worry they will get food, and will be monitored daily" Daniel said, "and like we promised, you take care of my daughter, while I get my work done, and have some time to myself" Sandra said, she handed Daniel little Marie, and walked off down the hall "well Marie, guess like it's the two of us for today" Daniel said, "ha ha, Dan Dan" Marie chuckled, "that's right, keep trying Marie" Daniel said.


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel had just put little Marie down for her afternoon nap when he heard a familiar hum of Verti-bird engines, the building shook as some flew over causing Marie to wake up, she began to cry because some one disturbed her sleep, Daniel picked the little girl up, letting her wrap her tiny arms around his neck "there, there, I've gotcha" Daniel said, he then smelled a dirty diaper, he placed Marie on the changing table, he took off the dirty diaper, and tossed it in the trash bin, he cleaned the little girl's bum, and put a new diaper on the infant "there, a clean bum is a happy bum" Daniel said, he rubbed his nose against Marie's nose, he placed the infant on the ground to play with her toys. Daniel sat in his chair, and checked on Wernher, and Ashur, he pressed the button on the microphone that connected to the PA system in the cell that held Wernher, and Ashur "hey Ashur, I just got done changing your little girl's diaper, what has your wife been feeding her because her diet smells very healthy" Daniel said, "oh so now you're a nanny" Ashur mocked, "well at least I am not stuck in a room with another dude, and I have some one to take care of for your wife" Daniel said, he turned off the PA, and checked on Marie, she was rolling around with the stuffed bear that Daniel gave her, she yawned, and fell on her side, the stuffed bear broke her fall, Daniel scooped the tired infant up off the floor, and placed her back in her crib. There was a knocking at the door, Daniel got up, and answered the door, on the other side was Sarah "Daniel it's you" Sarah said, "shh, keep it down will ya" Daniel whispered, "why, you've been missing for weeks" Sarah said, "come on in, and please keep your voice down, I just put Marie to sleep" Daniel said, "who" Sarah asked, Daniel quietly lead Sarah over to the small crib that held the sleeping form of Marie "this is Marie, the healthiest baby in the Pitt" Daniel said, "hey kid, we've come to an agreement, let us out" Ashur called out, "guess like the kids kissed, and made up, I will be right back blonde" Daniel said, he walked out of the observation room, and unlocked the cell, Daniel entered the cell, and sealed the door. He sat in the middle of the room with Ashur, and Wernher "alright you two, this room is completely silent, now what have you two agreed upon" Daniel asked, "we've agreed that this is complete bullshit, and that you're an ass" Wernher said, "okay, seeing as you two have agreed on something, but I have a business proposal for you two" Daniel said, he pulled out a map of the wasteland "the Pitt manufactures ammo, and weapons, so all you need is a couple of people to leave the Pitt to trade weapons, and ammo to the people of the wastes" Daniel said, "okay what's the catch" Ashur asked, "your people stops treating the slaves poorly, and contributes to the reconstruction of living areas, along with medical assistance" Daniel said, "so we help every one, and we keep our city afloat" Ashur said, Daniel nodded his head. Ashur, and Wernher stood out on the platforms of uptown looking down over the people living in downtown "people of the Pitt, an agreement has been reached" Ashur exclaimed, "from this day forward the slaves are free to come, and go from the Pitt at will to trade ammo, and weapons with the people of the wasteland" Wernher chimed in, "we all help each other, and our city will prosper" Ashur finished, the slaves cheered at the announcement, the future was going to be bright for the Pitt, especially now that there was now two leaders of the Pitt, Wernher would be second in command of the Pitt, allowing Ashur to spend more time with his wife, and daughter. Sandra walked into Daniel's little room, she saw the Lone Wanderer sitting with Sarah Lyons "hello, I am here to pick up my daughter" Sandra said, "she's napping in her crib, I've gotta tell ya she sleeps like a rock after a helping of formula, and some time to play" Daniel said, Sandra picked up Marie, and cradled the little girl in her arms "I am impressed, I could never get my Marie to sleep like this" Sandra said, "I have no idea how I am good with her" Daniel said, Sandra smiled, and left with Marie "oh by the way, Rothchild found a vault where a GECK can be found" Sarah said, "that's great, where is this vault" Daniel inquired, "vault 87" Sarah said, "well I have tied up all loose ends here, see you back at the Citadel" Daniel said. Daniel jumped out of the Verti-bird that picked him up from the Pitt, he jumped out of the aircraft, and had a look around, he gave Sarah the okay to take off, the drop zone was an old tourist trap called little lamp light, he walked into the cave system of little lamp light, he followed the path for 2 minutes until he saw something off in the distance, his pip-boy light wasn't enough to make out the large obstacle, so Daniel conjured up some fire to see better, as he got closer the large object turned out to be a wall "stay right where you are mungo" a kid said, the kid aimed a gun at Daniel "whoa kid put that gun down, I am not here to harm you. What the hell are you doing down here" Daniel said, "shut the fuck up mungo, you forget that I am the one with a gun aimed at your head" the kid said, "look I am here to find vault 87, the front entrance is covered with radiation, and the only other way in is the back door in little lamp light" Daniel said, "first of all, how the hell are you holding fire, and secondly, why should I let you in" the kid asked, "in answer to your first question, I was exposed to small amounts of radiation as a child that then mutated my genetic code, and I believe we can help each other out" Daniel said, "what would you have that can help us" the kid asked, "you let me through, and I give you a better home with real food" Daniel said, the kid pulled a lever, and the gate opened "come inside mungo, and don't pull any tricks, or your head is going to have an extra hole" the kid threatened. Daniel entered the settlement of little lamp light, the kid that was guarding the wall climbed down from his post "I am Mayor MacCready, and who the fuck are you mungo" MacCready said, "they call me the Lone Wanderer" Daniel said, "huh so you're the one that three dog guy talks about. What's this new home you mentioned" MacCready asked, Daniel handed the Mayor a TSC issued beacon "wait outside tonight, activate this beacon, and a strange aircraft will arrive, once the ship opens a man will walk down the ramp, give him his enclosed envelope. He will take you aboard the ship, and bring you to a new home" Daniel said, "this better not be a trick. You've kept your end of the bargain, now I will keep mine, the place you are looking for is down that path, just hop over the back wall, and take the tunnel" MacCready said. Daniel walked through hall way of vault 87, the path way to the back entrance was crawling with super mutants, but the inside of the vault wasn't as different, super mutants, and centaurs roamed the halls "freaking super mutants, when am I going to catch a break for once" Daniel questioned, he opened a door, on the other side was another long corridor, this time there was cells lining the entire way, some of them were empty, some had dead mutated vault dwellers, or dead centaurs "what the fuck, this is a crypt" Daniel said, Daniel came across one room that had a super mutant inside "you, yeah you, get me out of here" the mutant said, "am I hallucinating, or did you just speak in a full sentence" Daniel inquired, "yes, please get me out of here, I am bored in here, and I have ran out of reading material, I know why you're here, and I can lead you to it" the mutant said, "what's your name" Daniel asked, he slid over to the control panel, and began to hack the terminal "I do not remember, but you can call me Fawkes" Fawkes said, "well Fawkes, tell me why your brothers locked you in here" Daniel said, "my memory is a bit fuzzy before I transformed, but when I spoke, my brothers locked me in here as a curiosity" Fawkes said, "well I wouldn't blame them, when you are surrounded by illiterate siblings, it is strange when one is smarter then you" Daniel said, he pressed the enter key, and the door to Fawkes cell opened "thanks, now I will help you find the GECK" Fawkes said. Daniel, and Fawkes fought through every super mutant that stood in their way, the duo made it to a sealed room, the door lead to another room that was filled with radiation, Fawkes entered the room to retrieve the GECK, the giant lumbering green man trudged through the irradiated hall way, Daniel followed the thundering footsteps of Fawkes to the other end of the hall "here is the GECK, and my promise has been kept" Fawkes said, "hey, I could use your help, would you like to accompany me in my adventures across the wastes" Daniel asked, "no, but thank you, I cannot risk you being shot because I am with you" Fawkes said, "well thanks for the help" Daniel said, he began to walk back through vault when an electric shock was sent through his body, knocking him out "sir we have secured the GECK, and the Wanderer" an Enclave soldier said, Daniel's vision began to fade, the voices of the Enclave soldier talking to his superior became muffled.


	18. Chapter 18

When Daniel came to, he found himself suspended in mid-air unable to move "finally awake are we? Good" Autumn said, Daniel tried to move but what ever was holding him wasn't letting him go "Colonel, I request your presence in my office" Eden said, "sir" Autumn inquired, "now" Eden said, Autumn left Daniel alone, the anti-gravity restraints deactivated themselves letting Daniel free. Daniel opened the box that was near the door, he got his armor on, and slung his gun over his shoulder "my apologize for the Colonel's behavior, he has been rather sore about what happened back at vault 101, now that you've got your gear back please come to my office" Eden said, Daniel walked out of his cell, an Enclave officer stopped Daniel in the hall "stop prisoner, you are not suppose to be out of your cell" the officer said, "uh, um the President requested to see me" Daniel said, "not possible, only Autumn is allowed to see the President" the officer said, he walked over to the intercom, and called up Eden "Mr. President, sorry to disturb you but the prisoner says that you requested to see him" the officer asked, "yes soldier, it's alright, just let him be" Eden said, Daniel walked off to meet the President. An alarm began to sound, and Autumn's voice sounded over the intercom "attention everyone, ignore the President's order, and attack the prisoner" Autumn said, suddenly all Enclave soldiers, and scientists became hostile, Daniel was quick with his gun, firing 3 round bursts from his rifle, the empty clip fell to the ground with a clang, then the dead bodies of the Enclave soldiers, and scientists fell over "I have a name, and it is Daniel" Daniel growled, he pulled out an old fire ax, and tossed it at a soldier that tried to escape, the ax caused the soldier to fall over, as he tried to get up, Daniel picked him up "run, and find a way to live a better life, you have been found not guilty" Daniel said, he let the soldier go, he then ran away from Daniel thanking the Wanderer for his mercy, Daniel picked up his ax, and held it tightly in his hand. Daniel broke down the metal door leading to President Eden's chambers "knock knock Eden" Daniel said, he climbed the metal stair case to the President, but the hero was in for a big surprise, at the the top of the stairs he came face to face not with a human, but a computer monitor "so you are President Eden" Daniel said, "yes boy, and you must be the Messiah of the wastes" Eden said, "I can easily fry your circuits, or drive this ax through your screen" Daniel said, "now now child, I have a request for you. You know how to start the purifier, all I ask of you is to add something extra to the cleaning agent" Eden said, a small cylinder popped out of Eden's console "add this, and every mutant but you will be killed once their lips touch the fresh water" Eden said, Daniel took the container, Eden then unlocked the door "you have made a wise choice" Eden said, Daniel walked away from the room, he wasn't going to poison the mutants of the wastes, he held onto the bottle to allow the Brotherhood scribes have it disposed of properly, the robots of the Raven Rock outpost started to turn on the Enclave, Verti-birds in the hangers started to take off, Daniel started to fight his way out "AXIOS" Daniel yelled, his ax sliced three Enclave heads off their shoulders. Daniel climbed out of the Enclave base, Verti-birds were taking off, leaving troops behind, Daniel saw Fawkes was fighting off some Enclave soldiers with a Gatling laser, another Enclave soldier stood next to Fawkes firing at other Enclave soldiers "die, die, DIE" Fawkes screamed, Daniel rushed in, and took cover behind some fallen debris, he saw a discarded rocket launcher, and a single rocket lying on the ground, he loaded the rocket into the chamber, and looked down the sights, he aimed for the center of the Enclave troopers, the rocket flew through the air, landing at its intended destination, the explosion caused the soldiers to fly outwards "FAWKES" Daniel shouted, "Wanderer, it is good to see that you are okay" Fawkes said, the big green man wrapped his beefy arms around Daniel in an embrace, Daniel had to break free of the super mutant's hug "it is good to see you too, looks like you got some new toys" Daniel said, "yes, this weapon has proven to be very effective" Fawkes said, the Enclave soldier that was fighting alongside Fawkes walked up to Daniel "you, didn't I tell you to leave" Daniel questioned, "yes, but I couldn't leave without repaying you for your mercy" the soldier said, there was a Verti-bird that had not taken off yet, they jumped into the vehicle, Daniel started up the engines, and flew the aircraft to the Citadel. The Verti-bird was about to enter Citadel airspace, Daniel opened the comm to the Citadel control tower "Citadel control this is 101 calling in, requesting permission to land. Repeat this is 101 calling in, run voice check" Daniel said, "copy that 101, you are clear to land" the responder said, "roger that tower control, be advised I have two passengers, one is a mutant, and the other is a Enclave defector" Daniel said, "understood, we will be sure to keep safeties on" the responder said, Daniel landed the Verti-bird on the landing pad, and turned the engines off "okay you guys, keep your weapons holstered, these guys trust my word" Daniel said, they stepped out of the Verti-bird, Elder Lyons, along with two paladins approached Daniel "ah young Daniel, I trust your mission to recover the GECK was successful" Elder Lyons asked, "negative sir, the Enclave captured me, and confiscated the GECK, they have probably already installed the device at the purifier" Daniel said, "then all they need to do is activate the purifier" Elder Lyons said, "they do not know the activation code sir, the President wanted me to add this to the purifier, the poison is meant to kill every mutant" Daniel said, he handed the container to Lyons, a scribe then took it to dispose of it "follow me" Lyons said, Elder Lyons lead Daniel, Fawkes, and the defector to the Citadel labs "Daniel this is Liberty Prime, a relic of the past, scribe Rothchild, and the brightest scribes in the Brotherhood have been repairing him for the last 2 decades, and with the help of doctor Li, we have been able to fix his power problem" Lyons said, Daniel gazed at the mechanical marvel, the florescent lights gleamed off its armor plating "we plan to launch him tomorrow to assault the Enclave encampment of the purifier" Lyons said. Daniel stood in a clearing away from the Citadel, Daniel was using his Pip-boy to reach the Olympus, but they seemed to have changed the comm frequency without notifying him, the static cleared up, he managed to get through to the Olympus "Olympus this is the supreme commander, Scotty I know you are there, beam me up" Daniel said, "(snore) huh, uh sorry sir, just resting me eyes for a moment" Scotty said, the Scot beamed Daniel aboard the Olympus, technicians walked around the transport hub "sir, it is good to have you back aboard, here is the latest report on Olympus activities" Scotty said, "thank you Scotty, I will be in my office" Daniel said, he read over the reports, he entered his office, it was nothing special, just a desk with three chairs, a terminal, and a rug with the TSC banner, he dropped the clipboard on his desk, and picked up his mug of coffee, Daniel spun his chair around, and looked out the window at earth.


	19. Chapter 19

Daniel spent a few hours on the Olympus, he finished the paper work that had stacked up on his desk, Daniel walked to his private quarters, when he entered the room he saw his pet Dogmeat sleeping on his dog bed, but the dog woke up when he caught the scent of his master, Dogmeat got up, and ran to his master, the dog tackled Daniel, and started to lick his face. Dogmeat licked his master's face, happy to see his master return "down Dogmeat" Daniel said, Dogmeat obeyed, and got off of Daniel "good boy, who wants a treat" Daniel said, "woof" Dogmeat barked, Daniel tossed the obedient dog a biscuit Dogmeat caught it in his mouth, and began to chew on it, Daniel opened his storage room, and took out his modified T-15B armor, Daniel got the armor on, and took his private transport pad back to the waste land, that was the only reason why he wanted to go aboard the Olympus, he needed to retrieve his armor so he was prepared for the attack on the purifier, when his atoms were realigned on earth, the sun was beginning to rise. Daniel landed in the Citadel courtyard, he ran to the council chambers where Sarah, Elder Lyons, scribe Rothchild, and the leader of the judges waited for Daniel to arrive, Daniel saluted Elder Lyons, he took off his helmet, and placed it on the table, then took his seat "today we are going to deploy Liberty Prime for the first time, and today we are to retake the purifier" Lyons said, "but we need a plan of attack, we cannot simply run in expecting Liberty Prime to take care of every thing" the judge said, "I have a plan" Daniel said, he pulled up a 3 dimensional map of the path from the Citadel to the purifier "you see Liberty Prime is our wild card, but the Enclave will not only have energy barriers, but Verti-birds, and ground troops" Daniel said, "what are you suggesting" Rothchild asked, "while Liberty Prime focuses on the barriers, and the enemy Verti-birds, we come in behind mopping up the rest of the Enclave on the trucks. I vote the pride to be the first wave, then the judges come in behind on law masters" Daniel said, "I second that motion, the pride's trucks are made for swift movement, we can keep up with Liberty Prime as he takes the attention of the enemy aircraft off of us" Sarah said, "very well, Rothchild prepare Liberty Prime for the attack, Sentinel get the pride loaded into the trucks, once Prime is activated the Enclave will start to launch their Verti-birds" Elder Lyons said, they all got up, and began to gather weapons, and supplies for the battle. Daniel hopped into the driver seat of a truck marked with the symbol of the pride, Fawkes climbed onto the back, and mounted his Gatling laser on the pedestal, Sarah got into the passenger seat, Daniel started the truck up "alright Lyon pride form up on lead car, once Prime is launched we are to hit the Enclave hard" Sarah said, Daniel looked at Sarah "what" Sarah asked, "nothing it's just that you have been trying to help me ever since my father died, I couldn't thank you enough for helping me at my home" Daniel said, Sarah blushed a little "Daniel, I have some thing to tell you" Sarah said, "what is it" Daniel asked, "not going to, get us back here alive, and I will tell you over some ice water" Sarah said, "oh you little devil" Daniel said, he pressed his foot to the floor, and the truck sped out of the vehicle depot, Liberty Prime was shouting propaganda while shooting down Verti-birds, and stomping Enclave soldiers "Democracy will triumph over Communism" Liberty Prime shouted, meanwhile the Pride trucks were either running over Enclave soldiers, or gunning down those that were missed "take a right here" Sarah said, Daniel turned the truck on the corner, causing it to balance on its two left wheels "Fawkes put on all four wheels" Daniel yelled, the mutant used his body weight to put the truck on its four wheels, then continued to shoot at the Enclave "ramp" Sarah yelled "YEEEEEEE" Daniel screamed, (you know I think the Duke boys would be proud at that jump, but they're in quite a pickle now), "HAAAAAAAW" Daniel yelled, three Enclave trucks came out of a ally, and started to chase they trio, Fawkes swiveled the gun around, and fired at the Enclave. Daniel got the truck to the purifier, but Liberty Prime had overheated, and was stuck in a cool down period "now that wasn't so bad" Daniel said, then at least 20 dozen Enclave soldiers, and 5 Verti-birds surrounded the trio "freeze" an Enclave soldier said, (looks like the trio are stuck like a June bug in Molasses, and it's very thick Molasses) "what's the plan" Sarah asked, "hello Jefferson Memorial, who ever takes the purifier takes the entire capital wasteland, but bad news every one. Cause guess who, and you lot are just flying about up there it's really very distracting could you all just stop for a minute because I AM TALLLLLLKKIIIIINNNNNNNG" Daniel said, the Enclave Verti-birds stopped flying, and started to hover "now the question of the hour is who's got the activation code, answer I do, next question, who's coming to take it from me" Daniel said, the Enclave soldiers just stood there "come on look at me, no plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn, oh and something else, I don't have anything to lose, so if any of you are thinking you can come, and steal the code from me today, just remember who's standing in your way, remember every black day I've ever stopped, and then, ANNNND then, do the smart thing. Let some body else go first" Daniel said, then the rest of the pride showed up, and Liberty Prime finished his cool down period, the pride began to decimate the foot soldiers, while Prime took out the Verti-birds "alright Lyon's pride lets move" Sarah said, they all got out of their trucks, and ran inside the Jefferson Memorial, there was a room filled with Enclave soldiers, the double doors had holes in them big enough to fire through, the pride was pinned "any ideas" Sarah asked, "Fawkes on three you, and me use our Gatling lasers to lay down suppressive fire, I am going to need two grenades in there to make sure, if you see cover in there make a run for it, and return fire" Daniel said, the Enclave continued to fire at the double wooden doors, two grenades landed in the room, but none of the soldiers noticed "NOW" Daniel yelled, he kicked the double doors open, Fawkes, and Daniel then started to fire at what ever moved that wasn't wearing Brotherhood issued armor, Daniel tapped his foot on the ground, causing the lobby to rumble. Daniel, and Sarah walked inside the Rotunda while the rest of the pride, and Fawkes secured the courtyard, Autumn was the only one in the room, Daniel drew his sword from its sheath "it has come to full circle Autumn, face your death without fear, and I promise to make it swift" Daniel said, "ha, you think I would give up that easily child" Autumn taunted, he raised his laser pistol at Daniel, he pulled the trigger of the energy weapon, the laser bolt crippled Daniel's left knee "ARGH" Daniel yelled in pain, Autumn turned the pistol on Sarah, Daniel slammed his hand on the floor, a surge of lightning spread through the floor, Autumn doubled over in pain dropping his weapon, Daniel limped up to Autumn, and picked the Colonel up by the throat "rest in peace, Colonel" Daniel said, he snapped Autumn's neck, and dropped his corpse on the ground. Sarah helped Daniel up the metal ramp to the control room of the purifier, then sirens started to go off "the purifier is going to go critical, it needs to be activated now" Doctor Li said, "one of us needs to go in there, though I doubt there would be any chance whomever goes in isn't coming out" Daniel said, "well I didn't think I would go out like this, should we draw straws" Sarah said, "no Sarah, this was my father's work, now the burden falls onto my shoulders" Daniel said, he began to limp into the airlock, Sarah wrapped her arms around Daniel's waist "please don't, we can find another way, please just don't go" Sarah pleaded, Daniel gave Sarah a hug, and pulled himself away "it has to be done Sarah, my only regret is that I wont be there in the bar for that drink" Daniel said, Sarah banged on the glass window of the airlock "Daniel, I love you" Sarah said, the statement hung in the air, Daniel thought his ears were playing tricks on him, he smiled at Sarah "I know" Daniel said, he punched in the code, and pressed enter, the radiation levels in the room sky rocketed, Daniel collapsed to the floor. Daniel's life flashed before his eyes, he could hear his father quoting his mother's favorite passage from the bible, he saw Amata, and him playing a prank on Stanley, arm wrestling Butch in the cafeteria, Dogmeat passed out in the side car of their bike, Daniel's eyes shot open, they glowed a brilliant white, he got off from the floor, he forced open the airlock door, Sarah laid on the ground unconscious from the radiation, he picked her up, and walked out of the Rotunda, he kicked the door open, the pride saw Daniel carrying their unconscious leader in his arms, Daniel placed Sarah against a rock, the glow in his eyes faded, then he fell on his side.


	20. Chapter 20

2 weeks passed, Daniel rested in the sick bay of the Citadel, he dreamed the last few minutes of the events at the purifier, the scenes repeated themselves for the entire time he was asleep "Daniel, I love you" Sarah's voice echoed, "I know" Daniel's voice echoed, then there was the flash of light as the purifier activated, Daniel's eye shot open, he sucked in a large gulp of air, Elder Lyons ran over to Daniel's bedside "you're alive, easy now, you're in the Citadel" Elder Lyons said, Daniel saw that his armor was still on him "where's Sarah, is she alright" Daniel asked, "she is fine, I appreciate your concern for my daughter's well being, I have been coming down here to check on you two, but so far only you have awoken" Elder Lyons said, Daniel checked his Pip-boy, he saw that he had been out for a long time "while you were out, the Brotherhood has been mopping up the rest of the Enclave forces which brings me to another thing" Elder Lyons said. Elder Lyons made Daniel a full member of the Brotherhood of steel, he was made Paladin on the spot, for his first mission, Daniel had to meet up with Paladin Tristan, and some soldiers mounting an attack on an Enclave base with Liberty Prime, Daniel held his helmet under his arm, he stood next to Sarah's bedside, even though she was in a coma Daniel still thought she looked adorable while she slept "wake up soon Sarah" Daniel said, he placed a quick kiss on Sarah's head, and walked out of the sick bay, he slapped his helmet on his head, the HUD blinked to life "Citadel control request clearance for take off" Daniel asked, "roger that Paladin, you are clear" the responder said, Daniel activated his suit's thrusters, and took off from the Citadel. Daniel soared through "mid-day" sky, he used his suit's comm system to call the Olympus "Harkin come in" Daniel said, "sir, I thought you died" Harkin said, "no I just woke up from a coma, tell me what has the Brotherhood been up to for the past 2 weeks" Daniel said, "right, the Brotherhood has continued their campaign against the remaining Enclave forces. So far the Enclave is loosing on every front ever since the death of Colonel Autumn" Harkin said, "seems like Liberty Prime's work" Daniel said, "no doubt. Though we are keeping tabs on all Enclave bases just in case" Harkin said, Daniel ended to transmission as he was approaching the base. Daniel touched down at the collapsed car tunnel, a Brotherhood Sentinel stood outside the maintenance tunnel waiting for Daniel "Paladin, it is good to see that you are awake" the Sentinel said, "are we ready to attack" Daniel asked, "Paladin Tristan is waiting inside the tunnel, he will be glad to see that you are awake" the Sentinel said, they walked into the tunnel, Daniel was getting stares from the soldiers, and the judges "it's him" one of the judges said, "I heard he was a made a Paladin" a Brotherhood soldier said, Daniel walked along the dimly lit tunnel, the troops saw him as their savior, a demigod walking amongst lesser mortals. Daniel shook hands with Paladin Tristan "about time you woke up Paladin" Tristan said, "I hear there are some Enclave squatters in this area, I am glad to lend my help" Daniel said, Tristan gathered the troops to prepare for the attack, Daniel checked his weapons, and ammo supply before heading out into battle. Liberty Prime had already begun to assault the Enclave base, Daniel was leading the charge on the ground, he launched a rock at a group of hellfire soldiers, two Enclave soldiers fired at Daniel, but his energy shields took the full brunt of the plasma rounds, Daniel shot the two soldiers in their chests, they lost their balance, and fell off the cliff side, Prime created an entrance into the base, but the victory was short lived "warning enemy orbital strike detected. All allies are requested to retreat to a safe distance" Liberty Prime boomed, Daniel looked towards the skies, 5 missiles were entering the atmosphere, his instinct to protect started a chain reaction inside Daniel, underneath Daniel's helmet his eyes glowed once more, he rose a few feet above the ground in an orb, he moved like water in the air as rings of fire, rock, and water circled him, he thrust his arm towards the missiles, tendrils of rock, fire, water, and wind shot from the orb with every strike Daniel made, the missiles then detonated in "mid-air", shrapnel rained from the skies. The entire Brotherhood attack force under Paladin Tristan's command gazed at the sight of Daniel unleashing his untapped potential, Daniel landed inside the hole Liberty Prime made, and slowly walked down the old concrete halls, the Enclave soldiers began to either run, hide, or surrender as Daniel continued his way down the halls. "oh shit, run" an Enclave scientist screamed, "shoot on sight" an officer ordered, an Enclave soldier clawed at the ground as he was being dragged across the floor by Daniel "fuck this shit" a soldier exclaimed, he dropped his weapon, and hid himself, Daniel came around the corner right into the Enclave ambush "fire" the officer ordered, laser, and plasma bolts flew at Daniel, he raised his right hand in front of him, and a solid wall formed stopping the lasers, and plasma "drop your weapons, and surrender" Daniels voice echoed, every soldier dropped their guns except the officer, he raised his weapon at Daniel, but before he could pull the trigger he was pinned against the wall by a block of ice. Daniel made it to the server room, his Pip-boy started to scan, and download the data that the computer held inside its massive storage device, at Adams Air force base a technician was monitoring the rapid download of data "ma'am we have a problem" the technician said, he began to tap away at his key board when the supervisor came over "what is it" she asked, "some one is downloading a shit load of data from our files, and I can't stop it" the technician choked, he saw that whom ever was in their files was going after everything, even the location of their last stronghold "we need to cut the line now" the technician exclaimed, a scientist ran over to the main server connector, and tried to break the connection "fuck it's locked" she yelled, the supervisor took an ax, and began to chop at the wires till they broke. It was too late, by the time they managed to disconnect Daniel from the internal server files, Daniel had managed to retrieve everything, the Enclave was no longer safe, Daniel exited the base as Brotherhood Verti-birds started to fly in to pick up their troops, Daniel's eyes stopped glowing, he activated his thrusters, and flew to the Citadel with haste.


	21. Chapter 21

Daniel returned the stolen data on the Enclave to the Brotherhood, he went to the homing beacon that connected to the Olympus, and was beamed up to the ship, he switched into his uniform, and called a council meeting. He sat in his chair in the council chambers, the rest of the council members started to arrive, and take their seats "this meeting has been called to order" Daniel said, he turned on the holographic projection in the room of a view of earth to make the room more comfortable, Harkin was the first to speak "why was this meeting called sir" Harkin asked, "it is time for us to reveal ourselves. The Brotherhood does not have enough resources to take care of every one, they are focused more on the Enclave, and they need some one to ease the weight on their shoulders" Daniel said, "commander I respect your decisions, and I know the what ever you do has a reason behind it, if you wish for our forces to reveal themselves, then we will follow your orders" Somah said, "we will not reveal ourselves right this instant, once I send out the call we will show ourselves" Daniel said, "what time frame do we have till we are to reveal ourselves" Scotty asked, "a week at the most, let the Brotherhood continue their fight against the Enclave" Daniel said, the council members started to murmur between themselves "look I was thinking about blowing the Brotherhoods minds when I reveal to them that I am the leader of a very powerful force, for now lets just send them some little warnings of our arrival, help a couple of people there, a few hit, and run attacks on Enclave parties, that should get some rumors going" Daniel said, the council then nodded, and agreed to the idea "now there is the issue on these new recruits, how has their training been going on" Daniel asked, an image of the little lamp lighters appeared on the projector in the middle of the room. The meeting came to a close, Daniel addressed the last thing on the list "the last vote on the issue of flight training for the scythes has been completed, and the program is authorized" Harkin said, "that concludes today's meeting, return to your duties, Axios" Daniel said, "Axios" the council returned, the room projection changed back to its regular dull walls, and the lights turned on, Daniel logged the meeting in the report, and sent it off to be stored in the records, it wasn't easy running a faction for Daniel, he always had paper work on his desk, troops that needed his leadership, then there was the current power issue, the generators on the Olympus needed to be replaced entirely, and the only viable way for the crew to accomplish their goal was on the dark side of the moon, the drones couldn't reach that distance without being pulled into earth's gravity well "Paulson have have Artemis squad from the thunder fist unit meet me in the hangar, I have a mission for them" Daniel said, "they have been notified sir" Paulson said, Daniel got suited up, and went down to the hangar to brief the freshly trained Artemis squad. The squad itself had never seen combat, the members were once regular soldiers till they were picked for elite training, Daniel read the dossier on the members of the thunder fist unit. Lieutenant Kurosawa was the units leader, her name speaks for her family's decent from Asia, but a damn fine leader, Sergeant Hawk was the team's field tactician, the man once held a power station against an army of super mutants for six days before reinforcements arrived, next there was the team's heavy weapons specialist Private McManus, a funny redhead man with an accent from a settlement called Scott land, he is best when it comes to bringing extra fire power, finally there was Private Ruiz the teams tech specialist, a brainy fellow who managed to put a damaged alien terminal back together in 5 minutes flat. Daniel stepped off of the transport pad into the hangar, Artemis squad waited on the hangar platform, they stood at attention as Daniel approached them "Artemis squad load up on the Valkyrie for transport, you will be briefed on mission details once we have cleared the hangar" Daniel said, "yes sir" the squad said, they climbed aboard the transport Valkyrie, the hatch sealed itself to prevent any oxygen from escaping the compartment in flight, the pilot eased the Valkyrie out of the hangar, and they were off "alright Artemis squad our mission is to secure a generator from a chunk of the crashed alien mother ship that our drones missed, this mission is going to keep us in the black so we must use our energy weapons seeing as there is no atmosphere" Daniel said, "that explains why our suits were given the upgrade" Kurosawa said, the Valkyrie landed on the moon's surface "that's one small step for man, one giant leap for Scott land" McManus said, "get off the radio you giant Orangutang" the pilot said, "alright Artemis squad lets get out there, and find that generator, Kurosawa you are in charge of this mission, lets see your leadership skills at work" Daniel said, "really" Kurosawa asked, "yes ma'am" Daniel said, they stepped off the Valkyrie shuttle onto the moon, and took their first steps in the low gravity atmosphere of the chunk of rock. The team bounced across the surface of the moon to the crashed section of the alien mother ship, McManus tried to do a front flip but landed face first into a small crater, Ruiz tried to help his squad mate up when security drones started to fire at them, Artemis squad took cover in the crater McManus landed in, and returned fire. Daniel was no where to be found, and the squad was pinned down, then Daniel came out from behind a pile of space rocks, and performed a pincer maneuver catching the drones by surprise "pulse grenade out" Ruiz screamed into the comm, Daniel took cover from the electrical explosion, the drones shorted out, and fell to the ground. Daniel rejoined with Artemis squad "job well done Private" Daniel said, "thanks" Ruiz responded, "where the hell were you" Kurosawa demanded, "I had to empty my refuse tank, there is no air so I can't just drop my pants, and squeeze one out" Daniel said, "okay that's just too much" Hawk said, Daniel opened the airlock into the crashed section, the squad climbed into the wrecked hangar to start their search "the ship is barely running on back up energy, I'm amazed the batteries haven't died yet" Ruiz said, "too bad the drones weren't able to scavenge these Scythes, and Valkyries" Hawk said, "stay focused team, we have a mission" Kurosawa said. Daniel tried to pull up the ships schematics on a nearby terminal, but there wasn't enough power going into it so Daniel stopped what he was doing "it's so bloody dark in here, some one can trip, and FALLLLLLLLL" McManus said, there was a thud, the squad rushed over to where McManus was. It turned out that McManus fell into a hole in the floor that lead to a tunnel, the team jumped into the hole to see where the tunnel lead, McManus picked himself up off the metal floor, and followed the squad down the tunnel, Daniel broke open a hatch that brought them out behind the door with rubble "lets try this room up ahead, I am getting faint energy readings from it" Ruiz said. Inside the room Ruiz suggested to investigate the team found a partially intact generator "well I'll be damned" Hawk said, "lets see if the bugger still works" McManus said, he walked over to the control panel "wait McManus don't touch that" Ruiz warned, McManus started the generator but it began to go critical "run" Kurosawa yelled, they all ran down the hall way "do you even know where we're going" Hawk questioned, some paneling on the walls blew off "just keep running" Kurosawa ordered, Daniel was behind the squad trying to keep up the pace "there's a transporter, jump in" Kurosawa said, there was a bright light, and the team was transported off the ship before the generator detonated. The squad was flung in all directions from the receiving transporter, Daniel picked himself up from his point of landing "Artemis squad sound off" Daniel ordered, "I'm okay" Ruiz said, "accounted for" Hawk said, "nothing's broken" Kurosawa said, "ugh, this would be completely sexy ma'am. But you landed on my manhood" McManus squeaked out, Kurosawa saw that she had landed on top of McManus, her left knee had made contact with McManus's crotch during their fall, Kurosawa quickly got off of the team's heavy weapons specialist, McManus then gripped his aching loins "walk it off buddy" Ruiz said, "fuck you" McManus spat, "scanner says that we have air, you can take your helmets off, but we might want to have our hand held motion trackers out" Hawk said, "alright squad in light of current events I am taking command of this mission, our comms cannot reach the Olympus, and we have no idea where we are" Daniel said, "sir permission to speak" Kurosawa asked, "granted" Daniel said, "please sir let me prove I can still lead, this could be my test to show how I perform under stress" Kurosawa pleaded, "request granted, but if things get way too out of hand then I am taking command of this squad till we get back to the Olympus, understood" Daniel said, "yes sir" Kurosawa said, "alright Lieutenant, lead the squad" Daniel ordered.


	22. Chapter 22

Look I am skipping the entire chapter straight to when Daniel returns to the citadel because my editor Assozat is taking too long, I mean he should take his time but I wanted to get this series rolling again, once the edited versions are sent to me I will update the chapters but until then I am rolling over that with these new chapters, so suck it. Also check out season 12 of Red Vs Blue at , LOVE YOU GUYS, CAN'T WAIT FOR RWBY, BRO FIST. AXIOS

So after running through a colossal shit storm of alien experiments, and drones, Daniel along with Artemis squad returned to the Olympus via transport pad, with all the data retrieved from the base, the science teams began to sift through to data, and process it so that they could refurbish the place for the division, the supreme commander of the Olympus went to armory to restock on ammo before he returned planet side, there was marching of feet in the halls "Sir it seems like Sally is running drills with her new unit" The armory clerk said, Daniel peeked out into the hall way, and say the little blonde girl with her second in command (and possibly her maybe boyfriend), MacCready the former mayor of little lamplight. The junior squad of the Terran space command armed forces marched into the armory, and stopped in front of Daniel "Sir squad commander Sally reporting for fire arms training sir" Sally stood at attention, Daniel saluted back "At ease, clerk give this the training weapons, and safety ammo" Daniel said, the clerk passed them the items, then the tiny squad marched into the range to perform their training, Daniel got a call on his Pip-Boy "Sir the drop pod you requested is ready to drop you at Old Olney" the engineer said. Daniel was going to be the first soldier to be dropped from orbit in a combat insertion pod, he loaded himself into the pod, and gave the tech the all clear to drop (Sorry for this, I just love ODST drop pods, it is epic when a soldier drops into the middle of combat either behind enemy lines, or right on a enemy post), the locks disengaged, and the pod began to fall.

The deathclaws roaming the ruined town were moving inside one of the buildings for the night when a metal pod landed in the middle of town, one of the warriors in the pack walked up to the strange object, it almost made contact with the door when it smacked the warrior in the face breaking its neck, Daniel stepped out of the pod, and raised his drone cannon EX-B at the pack of deathclaws then fired an explosive orb of energy at them, their limbs scattered across the ground when the charged round made impact with a cluster of deathclaws. Daniel moved into the sewers of the ruined town to locate a Tesla coil, he used his suit's mini-map to locate his objective, he swapped his drone cannon EX-B for the modified laser rifle to protect himself from the deathclaws that infested the tunnel making sure not to use grenades for fear of causing the tunnel to collapse, well make them collapse any more then they are now, a deathclaw came running up the hall, its arms outstretched ready to bring them down on its prey, Daniel raised his weapon, and shot the deathclaw in its leg causing it to tumble across the ground, he then walked up to the injured beast, it was whimpering in pain, and licking its wound, Daniel pressed his gun against the overgrown lizard's head, his finger trembled on the trigger but he just couldn't do it, he put away his weapon then opened the med kit attached to his armor. Daniel spent 10 minutes patching the wounded deathclaw, afterwords he left it behind to let it heal but the entire time Daniel walked down the halls he felt like he was being followed, when he turned around there was no one there, when he stopped to check his map he had the strange feeling of being followed again, being cautious he checked his motion tracker while he drank some Nuka cola through the slot in his helmet using his emergency induction port, his motion tracker began to beep signaling that there was of course movement, he swiftly turned only to be greeted with a deathclaw pouncing on him, the force knocked Daniel's helmet off allowing the deathclaw to lick him?

Yes the deathclaw was licking Daniel's face, the stench of rotten flesh lingered in its breath making Daniel want to gag, he forced the deathclaw off of him "What is with animals wanting to lick my face" he asked, he held his hand up to his mouth, and tried to smell his breath for the stench of something that would cause animals to lick him but he could only smell the breath of the deathclaw that licked him, Daniel picked up his helmet, and was going to put it on then a thought popped into his head, if he were to put his helmet on then the smell of the deathclaw's breath would linger inside the enclosed suit, so he stashed his helmet inside his bag when another problem presented itself, how the hell was he going to find his was to the Tesla coil. Daniel wandered underground trying to find a way to the Old Olney paper works, the deathclaw that ambushed him was still following Daniel, and kept nudging his snout into his pauldrons this distracted Daniel, when he finally gave in he turned to the deathclaw "What is it" he asked calmly, the deathclaw stiffened in one direction as if it were pointing at some thing, Daniel didn't know how to process this scene then the deathclaw placed Daniel on its back, and began to run down the tunnels as if it knew where Daniel needed to go. The deathclaw moved gracefully through the cramped tunnels while Daniel tried to keep his balance on its back, they came up to the surface, the sudden change in brightness burned Daniel's eyes, the deathclaw hopped from collapsed floor outcroppings to another, an Enclave verti-bird flew in, and deposited a squad of foot soldiers lead by a hell fire trooper, the deathclaw dropped Daniel in a room before they were spotted then left "Wait where are you going" Daniel asked, but the deathclaw just simply vanished.

The Enclave soldiers spotted Daniel a floor below them "There, it's that kid from vault 101 kill him" the hell fire soldier ordered, bolts of laser, and plasma struck the wall that Daniel took cover behind then the deathclaw appeared behind the Enclave soldiers, and began to slaughter them like a butcher, it sliced the head off the hell fire soldier that then landed where Daniel was hiding, the deathclaw roared at the air after the killing. Daniel was surprised how the deathclaw was able to cloak itself, and become visible on its own, when the deathclaw returned to him he caught a glimpse of a stealth boy fused to the deathclaw's head, how could he have missed that, before he could think any further the deathclaw placed Daniel back on its back, and continued back down into another set of tunnels. The deathclaw stopped at a metal door locked with a terminal which was rather easy for Daniel to hack, he powered down energy going into the Tesla coil, he then entered the chamber, and his hair spiked up due to the amount of static electricity in the room, he grabbed the coil then wrapped it up in a rubbery material, and placed it in his bag, Daniel, and the deathclaw then backtracked to surface where the Enclave verti-bird was parked, and got inside the pilot seat, he powered up the aircraft then took off to the citadel with the Tesla coil.

It took Daniel only 30 minutes to get back to the citadel, the control tower was suspicious about Daniel being inside an Enclave verti-bird so Daniel ordered the aircraft destroyed once he got out so that he wouldn't reveal the landing codes in case the verti-bird had a direct link to the Enclave base, he gave scribe Rothchild the Tesla coil to work on while a strategy was worked out to attack Adams air force base. Daniel sat next to Sarah's bedside in the medical bay, it saddened him that she hadn't woke up since he left a few days ago (He was trapped with Artemis squad in the under water alien base for a few days, that is why he was gone for a while), he stroked Sarah's hand with his gloved right thumb, he saw how adorable Sarah looked while sleeping, little strands of her blonde hair were covering her face, he gently brushed the stray strands off her face, Daniel suddenly felt tired, letting out a long yawn he rested his head next to Sarah's then closed his eyes.


End file.
